


Born without a heart (Kuroo x Reader)

by Blmartin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Attack, Attempted Sexual Assault, Boss - Freeform, F/M, Help, OCD, Recovery, Sex, Work, past trauma, strong woman, woman boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blmartin/pseuds/Blmartin
Summary: Kuroo travels across Japan for his job as a Sports program promoter. Just getting home from a month of traveling, he meets with some coworkers who inform him that there is a new Vice President Y/N and, if she has a heart, it is just a frozen block of ice. They believe that Kuroo can melt that icy heart and make working there a comfortable place again.You have a lot of reasons behind your actions and behavior.Can Kuroo break through the wall you personally built?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Key: f/n=first name, l/n= last name, h/l = hair length, h/c= hair color, e/c=eye color, s/c=skin color

"God, she is just horrible!" Said Akane. Kuroo got back into Tokyo this morning after making a trip to Saitama to help them complete one of their high school sports programs. He now found himself sitting at a table in the bar, talking with his coworkers.

"Come on guys. She can't be that bad," Kuroo states, attempting to defend someone he hasn't met before.

"You wouldn't know Kuroo. You've been gone for almost a month."

"But now that you're back, you will get to meet the new demon Vice President," his coworker Kai decided to input. Him and Akane took a shot of sake. Kuroo furrowed his brows and thought about what they'd said. Could she be as bad as they are describing?

"Well where did she come from? Do you guys know anything about her?" He asked.

"No! That's the thing. She is so cold and distant. Keeping her personal life to herself," Akane took another shot before Kuroo took the bottle, "we even asked her to come out with us for drinks, just to get to know her, and she was so rude!"

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She said no!"

Kuroo rolled his eyes. "No but seriously man," interjected Rei, "she has an ice block instead of a heart. She has already let go of 2 people. I heard she let go of one JUST because they brought her the wrong coffee. She doesn't even care how long you've been with the company or how many projects you bring in. She will drop the hatchet without blinking."

"So this is what's stressing you guys out? Just stay out of her way. Or do your job right."

"It's not that. You can never do anything right by her. She is picky and straight spined," Akane said, her words starting to slur.

"You've probably had too much to drink Akane," Kuroo said. She shrugged.

"You know what. I bet she hasn't had sex in a while," Rei stated, flagging down for another bottle of alcohol, "she probably needs to be dicked down and that will help her uptight attitude. I can help her with that." Kuroo scrunched his nose and threw him a disgusted look. He knew Rei was the type of guy that didn't believe in the equality of women's rights. He doesn't like that women get as much say as men and have the right to work in the same positions as men. Kuroo actually believes that Rei's problem with the new VP is that she is a woman. "Rei don't say crude things like that. There's a lady present," Kuroo looked at Akane, cheeks tinted pink from her buzz, "somewhere."

"Kuroo should do it!" said Kai. The others turned to him. "Why me?"

"You ooze charm and sexuality," Akane inputted, wiggling her brows.

"Yea. Plus you have this gift of getting people out of their shells," Kai said nodding, "and you're single."

"You guys are single too," Kuroo responded. He grabbed a napkin to clean up the small amount of his drink that spilled over the rim of his cup. Rei watched him without commenting anymore.

Akane blinked confused, "she's hot but I don't think she will want me."

"Akane, stop drinking," Kuroo demanded. He waved to the waiter for the check.

Kai put his hand on Kuroo's shoulder, "Come on Kuroo. Do it for us. Have sex with her, for us. You don't know how much easier our lives would be. Not just us three. Everyone at work."

Kuroo shook his head. "Guys, I haven't even met her. She probably won't like me as much as she doesn't like you guys. Don't get your hopes up."

"But you'll try?" They stared at him curiously.

"I'll see. What's her name by the way?"

"It's f/n l/n."

Hmmm. Sounds unique. Pretty.

~

Kuroo walked into the large main office for the JVA Sports Promotion Division. Since he travels across Japan for better parts of the year, he doesn't have a regular office in this building. They keep a workspace cubicle for him along with the others that manage sports promotion in the prefectures of Tokyo.

About five stories up, the elevator opens to a main reception area where he nods politely to the receptionist before pushing through glass doors for their division.

Walking himself to his desk by the window, he put down his briefcase and turned on his computer. "Kuroo! Welcome back," says a coworker that's passing by. Although he doesn't remember what that person's name is, he bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. "Hey Kuroo," says Akane as she brings him a file. "Ready for your meeting?"

He looked at his watch. Usually when he has to travel for work, they have him present a summary meeting to the CEO instead of doing daily management summaries like the others. Akane keeps his schedule as one of the office assistants so she reminds him of all his meetings, even when he is away. He usually has them call her and she pencils them in and sets up their appointments in his online calendar. "Yea," he said with a yawn, "I'm still a little jet lagged."

"Yeah, well I'm hungover. So join the club." He shakes the sleep off and gets up. He hates meeting with the old man CEO. He will insist they have a half hour conversation about politics and Kuroo wants to fall asleep before getting ten minutes into the conversation.

He walked in the conference room to set up. Laying out his papers, blue prints and charts. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose. The creak from the door opening cut right into his brain like a knife. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a quick flash of a skirt. Naturally assuming it was an office assistant, he closed his eyes again and asked, "Sweetheart, can you get me a cup of tea, please? Thank you."

"Excuse me," the woman answered, quite bothered. He opened his eyes fully. Sitting across from him was one of the most gorgeous women he had ever laid his eyes on. H/l, h/c hair. Bright e/c eyes. Soft looking s/c skin. He was caught without words. Which was unusual for him. She looked irked by his earlier request. "Oh I'm sorry. You must be the assistant to CEO Kenji. My name is Kuroo Tetsuro. I'm one of the company's top traveling sports promoters." He threw her his most infamous smiles.

She continued looking at him unamused. He cleared his throat. "Is Kenji running late?"

She shook her head no.

"Is he coming at all?"

She shook her head no.

"You're not an assistant are you?"

She tilted her head to one side and then shook her head no. He took a deep breath. He looked passed her shoulder out to the office floor. Everyone was staring in curiously. Some looked really nervous. God. Please tell me I am not in front of who I think I am in front of.

"Wild guess here. You're the new VP. Correct?"

A gorgeous smile crossed her face. He shivered slightly. She seems ice cold.

"Mr. Kuroo. Kenji will not be holding this meeting today. Since we haven't met, I will be sitting in on this meeting and evaluating your work." You waved your hand across the table. "Please. Begin."

Kuroo made it through his speaking portion of the meeting. Although he doesn't remember how since he couldn't keep his eyes off of your deliciously exposed neck. The buttons on your blouse stopped right above your breasts, leaving room for his eyes to travel. He wanted to nip at your collarbone and suck on your neck, creating a trail of marks down behind the blouse. Tetsuro focus. His body hasn't reacted to someone on its own like that since high school. "Well Kuroo. Your presentation was flawless. Organized and easy to understand." He smiled and bowed. You closed your notebook. "But. It is unnecessary."

He looked at you confused. "Uh. E-excuse me."

"You structure your timeline to give points based on weekly outcomes. I don't see why you cannot submit a weekly summary when you are traveling. Then we can cut out these hour long meetings when you arrive back here. That way you can jump right in and help manage the ongoing projects here, while checking in on your out of prefecture programs."

"I'm sorry. I don't follow. What would be the difference between me giving a monthly summary and a weekly one?"

"Well number one. We won't have to see each other to talk about your performance. I never meet with anyone else about their performance. Unless it's poor. Number two, we don't have to wait to input your data, so our accounts will balance better. And number three, we can cut out the company time you waste while traveling." You grabbed your notebook and stood. Running your hands down your skirt, "I think we can afford to add one more person to each travelers itinerary and cut their away time in half." Kuroo stood there slack jawed. He was still processing the information that you threw at him. "Well, if you have no questions for me. I will head back to my office. Please get back to work."

~

Kuroo met up with Akane at lunch. "A little warning on my meeting with the devil would have been nice." Kai looked up. "You met her?"

"Yea. I had my monthly summary meeting with her instead of Kenji. Thanks Akane." She put her hand to her chest. "I didn't know. I told you that she does not tell anybody anything. So I didn't know her schedule."

"What was she like?" Asked Kai.

"Kind of a jerk. Big attitude. And she is changing my whole routine." Kuroo seethed. "But she is incredibly beautiful. That shouldn't be allowed. You can't be gorgeous and that wound."

"You should really be more aware of the people around you if you're going to insult them."

Kuroo jumped from the unexpected voice behind him. His face paled as he slowly turned to see you. Your arms were crossed, lifting your breasts slightly and you wore a very sour expression. "L/n," he laughed nervously, "I wasn't trying to insul-"

You walked away before he could finish. He turned back around and looked at Akane. "What!? I didn't see her."

The day finally ended for Kuroo. He could see the sun starting to set from his window. Gathering his things, he closed his briefcase and shut down his computer. Giving farewell nods to any straggling desk workers he passed.

Stopping short of the exit door, he saw you. Sitting at your large desk, typing away. You sat perfectly straight and typed incredibly fast, breaking away briefly to rub your neck. He watched as your hand ran down your neck before you pushed some strands of hair behind your ear. You rolled your shoulders and closed your eyes. Erotic scenes infiltrated his mind. Man I haven't had this problem in a while. She is just gorgeous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Key: l/n= last name. For now, everyone will be calling you by your last name.)

Kuroo was pacing himself. 

Since he was back home, he was getting back to his regular running schedule. Up before the sun.

He liked it like that. It was quiet. He could think. Although all he has been thinking about is a certain VP that has ice in her veins.

He was so focused on listening to his feet hitting the pavement that he didn't hear the steps of another runner coming out of a side street.

"Umphf!" He heard as he fell onto a soft body. "Ah! God I am so sorry," he said, looking down. His hands cupped very soft sports bra covered breasts as he straddled a small body. Gaze traveling up, he lands on a gorgeous face with a scowl. Oh this can't be happening.

"Mr. Kuroo. Get your hands off of my chest," you hissed out. He removed his hands quickly as if it were a hot stove. Getting up, he extended his hand to help you up. Disregarding it, you stood up and dusted your butt off. His eyes quickly flicked down to your shapely legs coming out of your running shorts. "Ugh," you groaned out, checking a bleeding scrape on your elbow. "Shit. I am sorry. There usually isn't anyone running this early. I didn't expect to see..you."

You just glared at him.

"We should clean that up," he said, taking out his cellphone to check the time, "you can come to my place-"

"No thank you," you cut him off, "I will take care of it myself."

"Please, it's my fault anyways."

"I can take care of myself," you said coldly before turning and jogging off. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Why me?

~

"No! I don't know why this keeps happening. I've never been this ungraceful around women," Kuroo tells Kai. "I keep messing up."

"It's probably some sort of curse she put on you," he responded. Leaning in closer, "I heard they hired a new assistant for her. We are taking bets to see how long she lasts."

Kuroo scrunched his nose, "You shouldn't do that. It's not right."

"Come on. You see how insensitive she is. We have to make light of some situations. Hell, she could end up firing all of us."

"She's here," someone whispered out to another. The message flew around as everyone scrambled to get to their desks. Kai scurried away quickly.

Kuroo sat at his and watched you walk by. You looked beautiful. Hair pinned up, sleeveless cream colored blouse, black pencil skirt and black heels. Guilt hit him like a truck when he noted a big bandage over your elbow.

~

You were creating new spreadsheets when a knock came through your office door. Looking up, you saw Kuroo standing there waving. Oh my god. This guy again. You hated that your heart did a small jump when seeing him. Without inviting him in, you looked back at your screen.

He opened the door slowly. "What do I have to do to get you to do some work around here?" you immediately said before he could start. He laughed, which you thought sounded ugly. But you liked hearing it.

"I was actually coming to talk with you. About this morning. I wanted to apologize again."

"No need. I'm over it." You still didn't make eye contact with him.

"Also, come have lunch with me. My treat," he said, giving a devilishly handsome smile. He noted a quick second of surprise when you looked up at him. "I bring my own lunch," you responded shortly before going back to work. "That's ok. Come eat it with us. I'm meeting with Akane and Rei-."

"No," you answered quickly, "No thank you. Please. I don't like too many crowded places. Lots of germs." He watched as you waved your hands around slightly. That's why she's distant from everyone.

"Ok fine. But one on one. Just me," he said, "will you have lunch with just me?"

You were caught off guard for a second. Looking around nervously, you straightened your posture. "Mr. Kuroo, that's a little inappropriate."

"I don't see how. It's two coworkers having lunch."

"The answer is no," you said sternly, "please leave my office." Kuroo felt a little discouraged. But, he knows a little more about you than he did before. He just has to keep pushing.

The new assistant passed Kuroo in the doorway with a cup of tea. He closed the door and went back to work.

"This is not the tea I asked for," you scolded the younger woman. Tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry. P-please don't f-fire me." You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. "You're not getting fired. Calm down. Just get me the cup of tea that I asked for." Your assistant wiped her tears. "What do I do with this one?"

"I don't know. And I don't care. Drink it if you want it."

She bowed slightly and exited your office.

~

You noted the sun was setting and the office was almost empty of all employees. Wow. It is almost dark outside. I should get going. You hated having to walk down the streets to bus stops and trains when night fell. "Ms. l/n, are you ready to go?" asked your assistant. Internally sighing relief, you grabbed your bag. "Yes. Thank you. Let's go."

Parting ways at the train station, you put on your medical face mask, boarded and sat with your bag on your lap. The train was filled with tired faces.

Noticing a small elderly woman standing near the doors, you got up and offered her your seat. "Thank you so much sweetheart," she said in a shaky voice. You nodded politely.

Kuroo watched from his seat on the train. You didn't see him. He figured you lived near each other since you ran the same route as him. We must live closer to each other than I thought. He saw your eyes realize a small old lady was standing and you gave up your seat with a polite nod. There goes the heart of ice theory. Demons wouldn't give up their seats for little old ladies.

An older man slowly inched his way closer to your behind. Sticking a hand out, he softly rubbed on your ass. Kuroo noted your face reddening from anger behind your mask. You tried moving forward but there was barely any room. The man moved his hand up to rub your shoulder but stopped before it landed. Looking back, you saw Kuroo standing there holding the man's wrist. "You shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you Sir." He let go of the man before grabbing you and pulling you to stand against him. Your backside pressed to his front.

Although flustered, you felt more safe with him behind you.

Kuroo stayed close to you the whole ride. He could smell your shampoo from the top of your head. She feels nice.

You got off at the same stop. Taking off your mask, you turned to Kuroo, "Thank you. For earlier. I hate taking trains but I have no choice." Kuroo smiled softly. "Anytime." Nodding, you turned and walked away. Kuroo followed. He followed you until you were almost at your apartment complex. You turned to him. "Are you following me?"

"Don't flatter yourself VP. I live this way," he answered with a smirk. You rolled your eyes. Please don't let it be true.

The both of you stood in front of the same apartment building. Taking a deep breath in, you closed your eyes and pressed your fingers to your forehead. Why me?

You stood in the elevator with him. Although at opposite ends, you could smell him. He smelled clean. Like soap. The huge door opened on his floor and he started walking out. He stopped short and turned to you. "Hey. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. We should have lunch together tomorrow. I'll bring mine so we don't have to go down to the cafeteria."

He still wants to have lunch with me?

You turned to hide a very faint blush. "Fine. Just leave so I can get to my floor." He smirked and took a step back, fully exiting the elevator.

He congratulated himself as he walked to his apartment. It excited him that he would get to spend more time with you.

~

Kuroo knocked on your office door. Like clockwork. "Lunchtime, VP." He held a black bento box. "I'm not finished here-"

"Nope. You agreed to lunch with me. This is lunch time so put that aside until later."

You huffed out in a small protest but you closed your computer screen. He watched as you leaned over to grab your lunch. Your neck looked so smooth. Your collarbone peeked out from behind your white button down.

Bringing your bento out, you laid down a napkin and placed the bento right in the middle of it. You took out your chopsticks, wiped them down with a wet wipe you had, opened the bento and placed the top lid gently next to the box.

He just watched. Control? Or Obsessive Compulsion?

"Your lunch looks very healthy," he decided to comment. You picked up a piece of broccoli. "I usually don't eat with other people."

"Why not?" He asked, digging into his rice.

You shrugged. "I don't usually have anyone." He looked up and watched you stare down at your food while you ate. The more he got to know this strong headed powerful woman, the more he realized that this was no demon. You were lonely. Possibly hurt before. And you were nice.

"Akane said some of them invited you out for drinks and you turned them down." You nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't like being uncomfortable."

Before he could ask you to elaborate, your assistant walked in with a file. "Ms. L/n. This fax just came in." She knocked your cup of tea over when she went to set it down. It spilled over documents on your desk and onto your lunch. Kuroo lunged forward to pick up the cup and papers so they didn't get further destroyed as your assistant tried to clean up. "I am so sorry!" She frantically said before accidentally knocking your lunch to the ground. "Stop. Stop." You told her calmly. "Please stop trying to help. You're making it worse."

"Please don't fire me! Please," she cried out. You stood up. "Why do you keep saying that? I'm not firing you. Just get out." She bowed and walked out crying.

Kuroo was still holding your paperwork. "You're not going to fire her?" He asked, confused. You were cleaning off your desk and looked up the number to the janitors. "Why would I? It was an accident...yes. please send someone to the fifth floor. There was a lunch spill. Thank you," you said into the phone. You looked at Kuroo. "I'm understanding that she is very accident prone and must have had a very hard time keeping a job because of it. So how would it help to fire her?"

He stared at you in amazement. You threw your hands up. "Well, sorry your lunch got cut short, But I have to clean up and get back to work." He handed your papers back to you and bowed slightly before he opened the door, "that's ok. We'll do this again tomorrow." You snapped your head in his direction to protest but he has already walked out.

"Kuroo," Akane walked up to his desk. "What happened?"

"With what?" He responded without looking up from writing. "Rei said that L/n was yelling at you and that her assistant ran out crying." He looked up confused. "Wait. What? Rei said that?"

"Yea. What did you do? We sent you to make her more tolerable. Not even more bitchy."

"She's not bitchy. And I'm working on it." He went back to his notes. Why would Rei say that? He wasn't even there. I wonder if he is the one that told everyone that she fired two people for no reason. Something seems off.

~

"L/n! Wait up!" Called out Kuroo as he jogged to catch up to you.

You stood watching him. He was very attractive. Tall and lean. Big hands. His hair could use some work but it was still nice. "I'll walk with you to the train station."

"Why?" You asked, confused.

"What do you mean why? We live near each other. And because of what happened yesterday." You rolled your eyes and started walking. "I can take care of myself."

"I didn't say you couldn't. I just want to make sure you get home safely. Since I'm already heading that way."

"Well I'm not heading home so you're on your own."

"Well where are you going?"

"Listen. Mr. Kuroo. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea. I'm not a damsel in distress and I don't need a bodyguard. Let's just keep this relationship professional. Ok?" You stopped and looked at him. He smirked. "So we are basically in a relationship."

"Oh my god. No," You turned and continued walking. He smiled as he watched your hips sway with every step you took. "I'll just see you tomorrow then!" he called out.

~

He stayed on his balcony that evening to make sure you got home. 

It was late when you arrived, but he spotted you walking in the parking lot with two grocery bags. "So you went shopping for food." Why so private with your life, beautiful? Why won't you let me in?


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week of Kuroo barging into your life. He catches up to you on your morning runs and quietly runs alongside you. He comes into your office at lunchtime and starts eating. Although he makes you eat, he doesn't force you to talk. So it's mostly quiet.

Kuroo walked with you to the train station as he's been doing all week and stood behind you. Even though you've asked him to stop, It felt nice having someone around all the time.

The train opened for more people to enter. Come on. There is no room for more people. You stepped back to make space and forcefully had to press tightly to Kuroo. He was glad you couldn't see his face because it was blushed a deep red color. He felt your soft ass press right onto his crotch. Keeping his hands to his side, he asked you, "can you move forward..a little,"

You tried moving but that just caused your ass to wiggle against him which was making things worse. "I'm stuck," you whispered.

"Just...please stop moving." He was trying to keep his mind on anything else so his dick wouldn't react.

"No. Kuroo. I'm stuck to you. I think the zipper from the back of my skirt is stuck to your pants." He looked down, and sure enough, your zipper was stuck on his belt buckle. Looking around, he realized they were approaching your stop. "Kuroo. Help me," you whispered a little frantic.

Taking a deep breath, keeping his gaze up, he slipped his hand down and tried pulling the zipper. It wasn't working but he knows it's because he couldn't see it well. "Hurry!" You whisper yelled, catching the attention of some passengers. The train was slowing to a stop at your platform. "Just walk with me," you demanded, pulling forward causing Kuroo to jerk. He put his arms around your shoulders and held your back against his chest. "Just act natural. We just look like a cuddly couple." Walking you towards the bathroom.

Once in, he locked the door. "Bend forward a little," he said.

"What!?" You answered, snapping your neck to see him. "So I can see the zipper." You scowled and held your bag up to your chest as you slowly bent forward a little. It was hard for him to focus when your ass was just slowly pushing his balls up against himself and holding them there. So many erotic scenes flooded his mind. "Better?" You asked with a flushed face. He grabbed the zipper and started working on it. "It's stuck in my belt buckle. Hold on."

It took a couple of minutes but he managed to break the bond. "Got it." He stepped back, missing the warmth of you against him. You stood up straight and composed yourself. "Thank you." He nodded.

Reaching into your bag, you pulled out a tissue and used it to open the door. He followed you. "You know that wouldn't have happened if you weren't so close to me."

"Well I don't want to be close to anyone else," you said without thinking. He smirked. "Really?"

"I didn't mean it like that," you said, trying to save yourself. "Mmhmm. Ok. Well it could have been some other random guy and you would have been in a worse situation. So, your welcome."

You rolled your eyes. "Fine."

"I think you owe me one," he continued on.

"I don't think so."

"I saved your ass."

You stopped walking and stared at him. "Literally, I saved your ass. That counts for something."

You shook your head in disappointment. "Alright."

He smiled wide. "Come have drinks with us."

"Who is us?"

"Me, Akane, Kai, Rei-"

"No thank you. Choose something else."

There it is again. She said 'no' immediately after Rei's name.

"Ok. I'll think of something." He turned and continued walking.

Parting ways on his floor. He continued thinking about you and your reaction to Rei's name. What did you do Rei?

~

"Kenma!" Kuroo shouted over the phone. "How's the company?"

"It's fine Kuroo. What's up?" Kenma answered in his usual nonchalant attitude.

"Not much. Just checking in. Do you happen to know the date that Hinata will be making his debut? I want to try and arrange something with him. New sports project."

"I'll check. I'll text it to you. Is that all?"

"No. I wanted your opinion on something. As a person that doesn't like attention or hanging with other people."

"Did you have a question? I'm kind of working on something."

"There is this new VP at our company. Absolutely gorgeous. But she's not into playing nice with the employees."

"So. She doesn't have to."

"Well everyone is uncomfortable. So they sent me to get to know her. And, honestly, she's not some demon everyone is making her out to be. She is nice. Independent. But I'm the only one that has seen this. She won't act this way in front of anyone else."

"Maybe she's only comfortable around you."

Kuroo thought for a moment, remembering when you said you didn't go out with Akane and the others because you don't like being uncomfortable.

"Hmm. Thanks Kenma. I'll let you go. Don't forget to take a break and eat." Kenma already hung up.

~

"Kuroo. You've had lunch with her every day last week and this week. But she isn't any nicer," said Kai. Rei stood next to them listening as he made coffee for himself. "Guys. She's really a nice person. I think she is literally just doing her job. She doesn't have to be nice to you."

"The old VP used to take us out, eat lunch with us and buy us stuff. We want that."

"The old VP was having sex with his assistant when he was married. So...she can't be him," Kuroo responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"The new VP could have sex with us," Rei commented. Kuroo's head snapped in his direction. "Maybe we would like her more." His gaze slowly traveled up to meet Kuroo's. Lips twisting I'm a wicked smile.

"What's your problem Rei? Do you always have to say disgusting things about every woman?"

"Just the ones that act like they are better than me."

Kai stood looking between the two males having a stare down. "I don't want to sleep with her. I just want free stuff." Kuroo looked at Kai before smiling and hitting his back. "I'm going to head out. Have a good night." He side eyed Rei as he left.

"Ready to go?" Kuroo asked you as you stepped out of the office. "You can go ahead. I'm not heading home," you said. He looked at his phone. "Oh. It's grocery day, right?"

"How would you possibly know that?" You asked, confused.

"You went on this exact day last week. You're very organized and on schedule with everything," he pointed to himself, "and I'm very observant."

"More like a stalker," you responded, putting in your mask and walking.

"I'll go with you. I need to shop for some stuff anyways."

You huffed. "Fine. I don't care."

He filled his cart with what he needed then followed you around while you got stuff. You were even organized with your shopping. Splitting your items into pantry items and refrigerator items. Then again between boxes and cans. You grouped them carefully on the conveyor belt and placed them back in the cart neatly.

"Let me carry your bags for you," Kuroo offered.

"I got it, thanks." He didn't push further. But when he watched as you held on tightly to the bags, knuckles pale and fingertips reddened, he just grabbed the bags.

"Excuse me!" You said to him as he took the bags. "I said I can handle it."

"I know. But I don't want you to. I'll carry them."

"Why do you keep trying to make me look like a weak person? Does it make you feel better or something?" You asked, eyes bright with anger. Kuroo just stared into them without answering. When the train doors opened, he walked off, still not answering you.

You followed him onto the elevator with a scowl. He waited until the elevator passed his floor and opened to your floor. "Show me where," was all he said.

Reluctantly, you walked to your apartment and opened the door. "You can set them on the table."

He noted how clean and organized your apartment was. It looked like a model penthouse apartment. After placing the groceries down, you immediately started putting them away. "L/n, can you do that in a second. I want to talk to you."

"I can't. They have to be put away immediately. I've always done it like that. I can't put them off until later." He grabbed a box to help you. "No. Please put it back. I can do it." He did as you said and sat to watch you quietly.

Once you were finished, you took a deep breath. Good. Everything is in its place. You put everything in its place. You are still in control.

You turned and realized Kuroo was still in your apartment. "Why are you still here?" you asked, crossing your arms. "I want to talk."

"About?" You grabbed a tea kettle and filled it with water to set to boil.

"We're friends. Right?" he asked. You sat across from him and shrugged. "I guess. You kind of won't leave me alone."

"Tell me about yourself."

"Why?"

"Because we're friends. Friends know why friends organize their groceries. Friends know why their friends don't like hanging out with other people."

You just looked away and went to take the hot pot off of the stove. Grabbing tea cups, you returned to the table. You poured two cups and placed a napkin next to each. It was silent for a couple of minutes.

"I...have a mild form of obsessive compulsive disorder," you finally said. "I take medication for it, but it can only help so much. If I ignore it, it just comes out as anxiety or stress." He listened intently. "I need to keep some control in my day to day life or I feel like it will fall apart."

He sipped his tea and watched you avoid eye contact.

'It became such a problem, that it ruined my last relationship." he raised his brows in surprise. Standing up, he extended his hand to you. "Come on. Let's sit on your soft looking sofa and you can tell your, obviously only friend, about your problems." You closed your eyes and laughed. "Kuroo, I don't-"

"Come on. Friday night friend talk. Actually, I know we haven't eaten so I'll order something. I'll change and be right back." he headed for the door. "You change too," he called out before closing the door.

You rubbed a hand down your face. God what am I doing? I never show vulnerability to anyone. Looking around at the empty apartment. But it does feel nice to have someone to talk to.

He was excited he was about to make a breakthrough with you. He wants people to see you for who you truly are. He hates hearing people's misconceptions about you. Especially Rei's. "I have to remember to ask her about that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter will contain sexual references.)

Kuroo let you set up the food in your own meticulous way. Going through your whole routine. He liked it. It was adorable. You had him order specific food, which he didn't mind, and only ate half of it.

After dinner, you sat on the sofa in a tank top and leggings as he walked around in a tank top and sweats. He brought out his bottle of sake. "Where did you get that?" you asked. "I brought it," he said casually. He handed you a wet wipe, knowing you would want to clean the bottle, and he pulled out small cups. "I don't know Kuroo. I usually don't drink."

"You definitely should. It will help relieve some stress." You rolled your eyes and sat on the ground with him. "Are you sure?"

He hissed slightly at his first shot, "positive." You took your shot. Warm liquid running down your throat. You could feel it working through your veins and settling. "So, tell me about your last relationship." You shook your head. "He was a jerk. Four years," you held up 4 fingers, "four years. He asked me to marry him." Kuroo looked at you. That caught him by surprise. "What happened?" You took another shot. "He cheated. Said he couldn't handle my crazy obsession and control issues." You took another shot. "So, he left me at the altar. Literally. He showed up, got all the way through to the end and before it was sealed, he told me he had been cheating on me with someone he works with. Had been cheating on me the whole time." Kuroo watched you take another shot. His heart, hurting for you. "I wasn't good enough. I was a bitch who had to control everything and wouldn't let him take the reins of the relationship." You closed your eyes and attempted to control your breathing. Your face was flushed red from your buzz and you wanted to cry. "I set aside my pride and got on my knees. In front of everyone. I got on my knees and begged him to not leave me." A small tear ran down your cheek. "It was humiliating. He just looked at me like I was pathetic and walked out." You hiccuped as you took another shot. Kuroo reached to take the bottle but you grabbed it first and hugged it. "l/n-"

"Just call me y/n. We're not *hiccup* at work." Kuroo smiled softly. "Ok. Y/n. Hand me the bottle."

"No. It's mine," you pouted. "Actually it's mine," he responded. But it fell on deaf ears as you took another shot. What have I done?

"I didn't even get to have sex with him," you mumbled out with a hiccup. Kuroo's eyes widened in surprise. "Four years and you guys never had sex?"

"I haven't *hiccup* ever had sex with *hiccup* anyone," you responded with a small slur. His mouth hung open. "Wait, what?"

You nodded, opened your legs slightly and shot your hand in the air. "Yup. Never been popped. Part of my problem I guess."

That comment turned Kuroo on to the max. The thought of you never being touched. Your hole small and tight. He coughed to clear his throat. "Y/n. Don't go around broadcasting that. Ok?"

"Eww. Why would I? People would probably come onto me like that asshole assistant I used to have." Kuroo looked confused. "The one you fired?" You nodded.

"Didn't he get fired for bringing you the wrong coffee?"

You hiccupped, "Kuroo, we've had several lunches together. You know I don't drink coffee."

That's true. Why didn't I piece that together?

"So why did you fire him?"

You looked into the empty bottle and pouted. "He was fired because he participated in sexual harassment."

"What does that mean?"

"He came into my office," you did the walking motion with your fingers, "and grabbed my ass when I was bending over to get something. Real handsy. Ugh! Just the memory makes me want to vomit." Kuroo looked away to think. He touched her inappropriately and got fired. But someone spread the rumor that she fired him for bringing the wrong coffee. To make her look bad. Who would have done that? Kai. Kai would know. He is the one who told me about it. I'll just trail the rumor back to its source.

"Y/n we-" his sentence was cut short when he saw you laying on your side, fast asleep. "From a lioness to a kitten."

One thing Kuroo was learning fast, was that you definitely weren't born without a heart.

~

You woke up with a blinding headache. Ugh. Why am I on the sofa? Turning to get up, you tripped on Kuroo laying on the ground. "Agh! He groaned out when you landed on him. You knee connected with his balls. "Fuck!" He yelled out. "Shhhh," you said covering your ears. "Too loud." You crawled off of him. He sat up cupping his crotch. "Why are you here?" you whispered to him. "Because you passed out from drinking. As your only friend, I can't just leave you there."

You gently held your head. "Why do you think you're my only friend?"

"Name another friend." He sat waiting. "I can't think of any right now," you said with an eye roll.

"Go shower and sober up."

You scoffed, "I don't have to listen to you. What are you, my dad?"

"Do you want me to be?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrow. "Sexual harassment, Kuroo," you said getting up slowly. "Not if you like it."

"I don't," you answered while walking down the hall.

"You will," he shouted back. He listened for the bathroom door to close and lock. Quickly, he washed the two small cups, dried them and placed them back exactly where he found them. Then, he left to his apartment to clean up.

Checking his phone, he saw a text from Kenma giving him the date for Hinata's game.

Thank you Kenma.

~

Monday morning, Kuroo found Kai and pulled him to the side. "Good morning Kai."

"Morning."

"I wanted to ask you, who told you that l/n fired her assistant for bringing her the wrong coffee?"

Kai pursed his lips. "Ummm. Ichiro in accounting. Why?"

Kuroo shook his head. "Turns out. That was a made up rumor. To make everyone not like the new VP."

"What? Really? How do you know?"

"I asked her. She's not the monster everyone is making her out to be. They have this misconception about her and I know we can fix it."

Kai nodded. "Then we'll ask Ichiro at lunch."

~

You looked up from typing and realized you missed lunch. That's weird. Kuroo didn't come in. "Should I go look for him?" You blushed and shook your head, "No. What am I thinking? I can't do that." But you couldn't get him out of your head.

The sun started to set and Kuroo still hadn't come to your office. You tapped your fingers on your desk. Where is he? Mostly everyone has left for the day. So you quietly stepped out of your office and rounded the corner to spy on his desk. He sat there typing away. Indulged in work. You furrowed your brows. Is he just going to work all night? Going back to your office, you grabbed your things and walked out. Walking right past his desk.

He didn't look up.

You walked back past it one more time.

Nothing.

You scratched your head and stopped at his desk. He looked up and saw you with your arms crossed and nose in the air. Smirking, he went back to typing. "Excuse me," you finally said.

"Yes?"

"Are you almost finished? It's time to go home."

"Hmm. So, you want me to go home with you this time?"

You blushed and scowled, "w-what! N-no. It's just...I...It's part of my routine. You," you stopped and blushed. He smiled, turned off his computer and stood up. "Well, let's go then."

Your anxiety settled as the both of you walked to the train. Kuroo was deep in thought. He had spent most of the day asking around about these rumors. That's why he stayed later to finish paperwork. Ichiro said that Suna was the one that told her that rumor, and Suna said it was Rei who told him. All fingers point to Rei and his attempts to sabotage the new VP. Is this all because she's a woman?

You decided to stand with your back to the door rather than to Kuroo. As the train filled, Kuroo stepped closer to you. His chest was so close to you. You could see his adam's apple move as he swallowed. He smelled good. Kuroo tried not to look down at you. Since he was taller, he could see down your blouse. The tops of your breasts looked smooth and deliciously soft. Ever since he found out you were a virgin, the erotic scenes I his head got worse. It was haunting him.

"Kuroo. Are you alright?" you asked him when you entered the elevator. He side eyed you before looking straight ahead again. "Yea. Hey. Back, before, when you said you wouldn't go out with Akane and the others because you don't like being uncomfortable. Was that because of your ocd?"

"First of all, my ocd doesn't make me uncomfortable. It makes others uncomfortable. People make me uncomfortable."

"Is it Rei?"

You looked at him as the elevator doors opened. "Yes. I'm not comfortable being anywhere that man is."

Kuroo looked at you with concern. He pushed your floor number and the doors closed. "What did he do?"

"He's...he just looks at me a certain way."

"What does that mean?"

"He was close friends with the pervert that grabbed my ass." The elevator doors opened. "And ever since his friend got fired, he stares at me like he's trying to dominate me and make me submit."

"And you don't submit to anyone," said Kuroo, reaching your apartment, "Is this why you act the way you do with everyone?"

"No," You pouted before looking up, "I worked hard for this job. But no one respects women in high positions. They are discriminating. I can say the same thing a man says but because I have a pussy, I'm a bitch." Kuroo put his hand up to stop your rant. "First of all, don't say pussy. It turns me on." You rolled your eyes. "Second, It's a new era. There are a lot of great people that work there."

"I can't. I won't back down for someone like him." Kuroo nodded in understanding. "Did you want to come have dinner here?" You asked him. He smiled softly. Hearing you involve him in your plans made his heart soar. "Yea. Let me go put my things away. I'll bring sake-"

"No. No more drinking for now. I'm still embarrassed from the last time." He laughed. "Fine. I'll be back."

~

Dinner was good. He wasn't surprised that you were good at cooking. He sat with you on the sofa. Wearing his usual sweatpants and tank top, he was completely relaxed. "Do you..want to watch a movie or something?" you asked with a small blush. "Sure. Whatcha got?"

You got up and walked to your entertainment center. Bending forward, you looked through your movie collection. Kuroo didn't stop himself from staring at your ass. His mouth instantly went dry when he realized your tights stuck to your body so well. He could see the outline of your plump pussy lips. He wanted to hold you bent over and stick his face in between your legs.

He looked away and adjusted his sweats. Well it was a horrible idea to wear these pants. Coughing, "Umm. I forgot to mention that I will be traveling at the end of the week." You turned and looked at him. "There is a new professional volleyball player making his debut. I want to get an interview with him and see if I can get him involved with some new upcoming sports programs in that precinct." You looked away slightly. He is leaving. "Let's share phone numbers. That way you can still talk with me while I'm away," he said smiling. Your eyes widened and your blush deepend. "I-I don't need to talk to you all the time." He remains staring at you with his smug face. "Shut up."

~

You both sat on the sofa, sporting a deep red flushed face. "So you've had this movie but never watched it?" Kuroo asked. You nodded. "My ex-fiance had brought it over one time and we never got to watch it. We had got into an argument and he stormed off. I added it to my collection but," You covered your face, "I never realized it was so erotic." You felt a small heat build between your legs. Please don't let me get turned on in front of him. "Maybe I should turn it off," you said rising from your spot on the sofa. "Yea. It's a bad influence on us,' he teased.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter will contain sexual content.)

The week went by fairly quick. Kuroo was closing as many projects as he could before he left so no one else had to deal with them. He also wanted to deal with this Rei problem so you both could feel more comfortable when he's gone.

"Rei, can I talk to you?" Said Kuroo. He shrugged and stopped walking. "So, I have been hanging out with l/n more, and turns out she doesn't like coffee. Which I thought was weird, since the rumor about firing her assistant involved the wrong coffee order."

Rei's faces twisted slightly as he kept listening.

"So I asked around to pinpoint the person responsible for the rumor. And all signs tell me you started this rumor."

"So what if I did? What's the problem?"

"Why? Why would you say stuff about her like that? She's a nice person."

"She fired my friend. And all because she couldn't handle a little horseplay."

"He grabbed her ass Rei. That's harassment not horseplay."

Rei breathed deeply to calm himself. "Ok Kuroo. You might not know this. But women like her, they need to be put in their place. To be brought back down and taught that they are inferior. They get this huge power high and think they are better than everyone else. Well I won't allow it. If she wants to act like a bitch, I'll treat her like a bitch."

Kuroo cocked his arm back and almost swung, when a voice cut through. "Rei, I will need to see you in my office immediately." Both men turned and saw you standing there, arms crossed and pissed off. Rei looked at you walk off, then turned to Kuroo. His face scrunched in anger. Storming after you, "OH! I SEE! YOU GUYS SET ME UP!"

You stopped walking and turned to him. He shouted at you in the middle of the office where other employees grouped together scared. "You made me say those things so you had a reason to fire me!"

People like him, love audiences. "Guess what BITCH! I'm not leaving. You have no grounds to terminate me."

Kuroo stood behind him watching carefully.

"Rei, you are making things worse for yourself. If you weren't fired before, you are now."

"Fuck you!" He shouted, spit flying from his red and irate face. You looked to Kuroo. "Rei. Come on. Leave with some dignity," Kuroo said softly. Rei turned to him and then back to you. "Oh!" He laughed, "oh! I see. There's a little relationship here. Now it makes sense. Well guess what sweetheart. Hate to break it to you. But Kuroo doesn't like you either! We made him hang out with you. He didn't want to!"

Your eyes quickly shot to Kuroo's before looking around at everyone staring. "He isn't your friend by choice or fate. It's because we were tired of you acting like a bitch. So we sent in the most likable guy to untwist your panties. We were even going to pay him!" He laughed maniacally. Kuroo looked at you, "y/n, I will explain-"

"Y/N!" Shouted Rei. "Oh a first name basis. Wow Kuroo, you really took your job seriously."

"Rei," you said firmly. "You are fired. I'll give you 30 minutes to gather your things and leave with what's left of your pride. If you're not gone, security will escort you." You turned to walk away. Kuroo ran after you. "Y/n wait-"

"Mr. Kuroo. I am not one of your friends. Please address me formally."

Kuroo's heart started breaking. "But I can explain everything."

"There is no need. Please get back to work." You closed your office door in his face. That's ok. I'm going to be ok. I've had everything under control before him and I can do that again without him around. I know better than to get attached.

Kuroo just stood there. Damnit!

~

"Kuroo. Don't forget what time your train leaves tonight," said Akane. She grabbed her things and stood up. Kuroo stayed staring at his screen. "Kuroo. Hey," Akane said snapping her fingers in front of him. He looked up. "Huh?"

"Kuroo. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Is this about what happened earlier? What Rei said?"

He nodded slightly. "She thinks that it was all fake. All the times we hung out together."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god. Kuroo. You fell for her."

"Huh. What? Fell for her? I barely know her," he said with a blush.

"Yea. You totally fell for her. And she's a meanie!"

"She's not mean. She's misunderstood. And lonely," he looked towards your office, "and hurt." Akane smiled. "Kuroo. She's different since being with you."

He looked up, "you think so?"

"We even saw her smile once," she patted his shoulder, "come on. She'll get over it. She likes you too."

"You're right. I'll just go talk to her." He turned off his computer and stood up. "Maybe when you get back. Because she is gone for the day and you have to get ready and catch a train first thing in the morning." Kuroo's head snapped to your office, "what? Gone? She's never gone by this time."

He ran out to catch the next train home.

Kuroo tapped his foot as he waited for the elevator to open. He had a small window of time before having to leave. If she'll talk to me. I'll just sacrifice some sleep. He got out and headed to your apartment. He rang the doorbell and then knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again.

No answer. "Y/n I know you're home. It's not grocery day. And you don't like going anywhere else."

No answer. "Will you let me explain before I have to leave? Please."

"I thought we were really friends," he hears you softly say from the other side of the door, "I showed you my vulnerable side."

"We are friends. I...yea at first you were kind of mean. And everyone was scared of you. But the relationship I developed with you was not fake. It was real. And it's not bad for people to know the real you. They like that. They will respect you just as much." He inhaled deeply. "Y/n, I know the real you. And I like you. All of you."

He heard the door unlatch and watched as it slowly opened. You peeked out. "You like me?"

He nodded. "Even my ocd and control issues?"

"Well, it's not that I like them, but I like you. And I accept them and want to help you with them." You opened the door fully. He stared down at your small body, wearing an over sized shirt and tights. "You're beautiful."

"Really?"

"Y/n," his eyes turned serious, "all I can think of, is you riding my face."

"Kuroo!" You said, looking around.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked suddenly. "I know that's weird to ask, but I don't want you to feel uncomforta-" he was cut off when you jumped into his arms and pressed your lips onto his. He deepened the kiss and grabbed under your ass to lift you and wrap your legs around him. She tastes so sweet. And smells good. He sucked on your bottom lip and shivered when you moaned out softly. Moving his kisses down your jaw and neck, he bit softly. You put your hands in his hair and held on. "Wait, Kuroo," you said panting, "I thought you were leaving." He nodded, "yea. First thing in the morning." You captured his lips again and he walked into your apartment carrying you. Closing the door with his foot.

"Y/n. I know you're a strong and powerful woman. But trust me. This will be the only time you're submissive. It will feel good to not have to worry about controlling something." Your flush faced still managed to turn a more crimson color. Gulping, you managed to get out an, "O-ok."

You swore you heard him growl as his eyes filled with lust.

~

He laid you on your bed. "W-wait Kuroo-"

"Tetsuro."

"T-Tetsuro. I don't know if I can do this."

"Do you want this? Because if not, I will stop." You bit your lip. I do want this. Don't ruin this with your problems y/n. "I want this. I want this so bad. I just don't know how."

"What's worrying you right now? At this exact moment," he asked. "Uncleanliness," you responded. He thought for a moment. "Ok. Got it. Come on." He pulled you up and walked you to the bathroom. He turned on the shower. Turning back to you, he leaned in for a gentle kiss. Slowly peeling your shirt off of you, he looked down. "Y-you weren't wearing a bra?" You shook your head, "I'm at home." He practically drooled at the sight of your breasts. 

Sitting on the toilet seat, he pulled you to straddle his lap. Dipping down, he captured one bud in his mouth and relished in the sweet taste that was you. He held onto you, slightly clawing at your back while his other hand massaged your free tit. His cock was hardening with every moan you made. You slowly started grinding on his lap. Freeing you from his mouth, he slid one hand down into the front of your tights. He inhaled sharply when his finger slipped through your soaking wet folds. Submerging two fingers into your tight hole, he moaned out. He wanted to cum from this feeling alone. "Aah! T-Tetsuro," you moaned. Putting his other hand on the small of your back, he pushed you slightly. "Ride my fingers until you squirt all of your pretty juice onto my hand," he whispered into your ear. Your eyes rolled back slightly and you clenched the front of his shirt. Doing as you were told, you rocked your hips back and forth. His fingers curled into you as your clit bumped into the heel of his hand. "That's right, beautiful," he cooed as he helped you fuck his hand. "Ahh..umm..y-yes, Tet..Tetsuro." He could feel you clenching down as your first orgasm got ready to hit. He kissed you roughly as you moaned into his mouth.

Staring at your beautifully flushed face, panting and drooling slightly. "That's a good girl," he said softly. You whimpered as he slid his fingers out. He lifted you and placed you on your feet. You managed to stand even though your legs were weak. He kept eye contact with you even while removing his clothes. Your eyes widened at his hard length standing proud. "Tetsuro, y-you can't put that in me. It's huge." He smirked. His pride swelled. "We can ease you into it kitty." He came in for another kiss, which happily reciprocated. Sticking his fingers in the top of your pants, he slid them down and you stepped out, covering your cunt. "Y/n, are you hiding from me?" He teased. "Do you have a condom?" You whispered. He froze and closed his eyes. Laughing slightly, "shit. I don't. I actually didn't think I would be having sex today." You shifted your weight from one foot to the other. "Will you still be able to...you know. Finish?"

He thought for a moment before nodding, "get in the shower."

You did as you were told and he followed. He kept your back to him as he kissed your neck and groped your chest. "You're gonna help me cum." You felt like you were floating. Knowing that any uncleanliness was washing down the drain. Knowing that he was in control and all you had to do was relax. You've never felt this relaxed. "Put your hands on the wall and bend," he commanded. He watched you. Your beautiful back, wet and small. Hair clung to your shoulders. "Good girl. Now keep your legs together." You nodded and put your legs together. His authority makes your core throb.

Breathing heavily, water dripping from his hair tips, he ran his hand up and down his length several times. He's taking a mental picture of your pose so he can use it later. Your beautiful pink asshole and puffy closed pussy lips on display for him. He ran his fingers along the lips, spreading them slowly. Fuck. She's so cute and clean. I want to just break it and fuck her until she can't walk. But I have to take it slow.

Holding onto your hips, he slid his cock between your pussylips, making sure not to penetrate your hole. You moaned out as his dick slid against your clit. "Uh.. yes baby. You're so soft. Aah..so wet." He continued to slide himself in and out of your thighs. Your eyes rolled back as his velvety soft shaft rubbed on your clit. "I can't...I'm cum-cumming!" you cried out as your legs shook. He grabbed your hands to hold them in place. Biting on your back then licking up to your neck, he kept pumping through your thighs. "Y/N...I'm close."

You looked down and could see the head of his cock in between your legs. "C-can I touch it?" His eyes shot open. "Hell yea. If you're ok with it." You nodded and he released one of your hands. Sliding down, you reached between your legs and held onto his cock. "Ugh!" he moaned out. Your touch sent shocks through him. "I'm going to cum..I'm going to cum y/n."

Feeling confident, you squeezed tighter and watched as his pink tip shot out ropes of cum onto the tiled wall. Realization of what happened hit you suddenly. You let go quickly and turned back to him. His cheeks are still red from his high. He noticed your eyes widened. "Y/n. Calm down. It's ok-"

"No. I need to clean up. I need to..." He watched you step out of the shower, almost slip, and open the bathroom cabinet. You grabbed a sponge and tile spray. Walking back quickly, you got in the tub. He stepped out as you started spraying every inch. Scrubbing and scrubbing.

You kept scrubbing and scrubbing. "It's not clean. Not clean yet. I can see them. It's..not..there's" He listened to your mumble as you scrubbed the shower like you were trying to remove the paint. "Y/n," he called out. You continued. "Y/n."

"It's not clean yet. Hold on. I'm almost done." His heart broke watching you like this. Most people don't understand someone with this condition. All of a sudden he felt like one of those people.

You stood up and let out a breath. "It's clean. I cleaned it, so it's fine. It's clean. We can finish our shower," you looked at Kuroo. He just stood staring at you. Oh my god. I just.. "T-Tetsuro. I..It's not...I'm sorry," Your eyes filled with tears. "You're judging me. You think I'm a freak."

"No! No, I don't think that."

"Don't look at me," you said, crouching down in the shower. You hugged your knees to yourself.

"Y/n," he said softly.

"Get out!" you yelled.

He hesitated for a moment but grabbed his clothes and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please note: This chapter will reference an assault.)

"Cheers!"

Kuroo sat at a bar with Hinata and Bokuto. He watched their full game and talked with Hinata about being part of a special promotional video. He wants to get his fresh face out there to the public.

"Great game guys," said Kuroo. Bokuto was beaming with pride and Hinata's eyes gleamed bright with his new found satisfaction. "Thanks! I'm officially part of the professional team."

Kuroo nodded. "So, Kuroo. How's it going with your boss?" asked Hinata.

"How'd you know about that?" asked Kuroo, confused. "Oh. Kenma told me about it. Something about you liking her and wanting others to like her too."

"Well, Kenma sure has a big mouth when it comes to you huh."

"Kuroo," whined Bokuto. "How come you didn't tell me about your girlfriend. I want to know too."

"Bokuto, stop whining. She's not technically my girlfriend. She's the VP of the company."

They stared at him, listening intently. "Go on. Tell us what's going on," said Bokuto. Kuroo rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Kuroo proceeded to tell them about all the events that took place with you from the moment he mistaked you for an assistant, to the last night he saw you."

"Uh. So congratulations on having sex," said Hinata with a blush. "L-losing your v-vir-virginity."

Kuroo looked at Bokuto who closed his eyes and shook his head, telling Kuroo not to get into it.

"Yea. Thanks. Anyways. I don't know what to do. I think I crossed the line and she probably won't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Have you tried talking to her?" asked Hinata. Kuroo furrowed his brow in confusion. "Well no. I just assumed she didn't want me around anymore."

"Because she yelled at you?"

"It was the way she yelled at me."

"How was it?" asked Bokuto, moving onto his next drink. "It was...well..." he thought about how you looked that night. You were crying and hugging yourself. "I guess, she was scared. Like embarrassed or disgusted of herself."

"Well. It sounds like she was pushing you away," said Hinata, now flushed from his buzz.

"Yea. Maybe she felt unwanted and pushed you away before you could do that to her," said Bokuto. Kuroo looked at the two buzzed idiots in front of him. "You know. I think what you guys lack in booksmart, you make up with actual people skills." They laughed. "We actually have some experience with our team mates. Especially Sakusa. If you care about someone that has a disorder, do your research and be patient." Bokuto nodded in agreement. Kuroo's phone rang with a text message. "Shit, I forgot about Kaori," he muttered to himself.

"Who's Kaori?" asked Hinata.

"It's Kuroo's bootycall," said Bokuto with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Shut up," Kuroo responded. "You should probably tell her to get lost if you want something with y/n."

"I know. I will."

~

"L/n!" said Akane in a singsong voice. She entered your office to drop off the week's summaries. "Yes, Akane," you answered in your regular nonchalant voice. She had been in your office every day of that week since Kuroo was gone. You only assumed it was to check in on you for him. The scene of that night replayed in your head over and over. You wanted to talk to him. But you just knew he was disgusted by what you did. Nobody would want someone like you around.

"So, Kuroo is coming back today," she said slyly, "But you probably know that." She noticed that you stopped writing for a split second. "Are you taking lunch soon?"

"No," you answered.

"Well let me know. I can come have lunch with you today." She had been trying to have lunch with you all week, but you were determined to keep her, and everyone else, at a distance. "Akane-"

"Come on l/n. As friends." You looked up at her small pout. "Ugh. I-I guess. Just, please wash your hands before touching anything. And please bring a napkin to set your lunch on."

Akane did a little happy hop and took off. What are you doing? Friends? You don't make friends.

Akane watched your small routine in setting up your lunch. "Would you like a wet wipe for your chopsticks?" you asked her. "Oh. Uh sure. Thank you." She accepted the wipe and copied you in wiping down her utensils. "So. Do you do this every time you eat?"

You looked up at her, "Only when I take my utensils out of my home. If they have been exposed to the outside, I like to give them a wipe. If I am at home, I know they are clean." Akane nodded in understanding. "Oh. Well. Thank you for sharing one of your wipes with me." You stared at her a little longer before going back to eating. "Do you miss Kuroo?" she blurted out.

You choked slightly at the unexpected question. "E-excuse me?"

"I just mean. I know you spent a lot of time with him. I didn't know if you missed him." The both of you sat in silence. "He likes you. He told me himself."

"He said that to you?"

She nodded happily. "It had hurt him when he thought that you didn't want anything to do with him after what Rei said." You sat in thought before smiling softly. "I guess...I do miss him a little." She laughed, "That's good to hear."

~

Kuroo stepped off his train and checked the time on his phone. It's a little late but if I go to the office tonight, I can have my summary ready before the weekend.

You had stayed later than usual since you had to check on the accounts that Akane brought in, but you rushed it because it was already dark. Hmmm. I guess everyone is gone for the day. The office is eerily quiet.

Closing your computer, you grabbed your bag. I wonder if Kuroo made it home.

You opened your office door and froze in fear. A masked man was waiting and lunged forward, pushing you roughly.

Landing on your back, your head hit the floor hard creating stars. Your head was spinning. As you turned to your stomach, trying to pull yourself forward, hands grabbed your ankles and pulled you back. You were face to face with the masked man. The situation was finally settling in. A scream ripped from your throat.

Kuroo stared outside the bus window as it neared the office. It's later than usual but I wonder if she made it home. He pulled out his phone and dialed your number. No answer.

The masked man slapped your face with the back of his hand and then ripped open your blouse. Buttons flew and bounced off the walls. You screamed and pushed your hands against him, scratching. "PLEASE NO!" He laughed while pulling at your skirt. You could barely hear the fabric rip as loud as you were screaming. Lifting your leg, you kicked him in the chest. He lost balance and fell back. You crawled around your desk and stood up. Chasing after you, he grabbed your hair, throwing you over the desk. Papers flew everywhere. Your lamp hit the ground, breaking next to you. Picking it up, you swung it and hit him on the side of the head. Standing up, you ran. The elevator? No! He'll catch up. The stairs! I just need to out run him. There has to be someone else in the building. You frantically thought to yourself. He was hot on your heels.

Kuroo got off the bus and looked at the office building. "The lights are still on." He saw the light in your office flicker off. She's still there. Smiling to himself, he walked to the side of the building. The front door is locked. I'll use the stairs. He opened the door and started climbing the stairs to the fifth floor. He heard something. Was that-

He heard running and looked up, barely seeing you. "HELP ME!" You screamed before you were grabbed and slammed against the wall. All you saw was black. "What the fuck!" Kuroo yelled, mind registering what happened. He started running. Long legs taking steps three at a time. "Stop right there!" The masked man saw him and turned to run.

Kuroo jumped over you and chased the guy back into the office. The guy hesitated on which way to run and was tackled. Kuroo punched him.

Kuroo couldn't remember security coming to pull him off of the guy. He only saw anger. Hot anger. From the moment he started until security arrived, he hit him. Over and over and over. His hand hurt. But he wouldn't stop. They pulled him off. "Sir! Sir!" He could hear in the background. He turned to one of the security guards. "The police and ambulance are on their way." Kuroo stood up, panting. "Where is she?" He looked around, "where is she!?"

"She's in the stairwell-" He ran. He didn't care about the rest of the sentence. He needed to see you.

Small.

You look so small. And pale. She's in shock. You were covering your exposed chest with your arms.

He came up slowly and crouched in front of you. Seeing the realization in your beautiful e/c eyes. "Tetsuro," you whispered, tears running down your bruised cheek. He could see scratches on your breasts, one bra strap broken. Your skirt was ripped down the side. The fabric of your underwear as well. You had bloody fingernails. Shoeless. Hair pulled in so many directions. His anger boiled again. I'll kill him. I swear to god. I'll kill-

His thoughts were interrupted when you placed your hand on his arm. Looking up at him, "p-please. Hold me." Your small plea hit him in the heart.

Sitting next to you, he pulled you into his lap and cradled you. Not letting go until the paramedics forced him to. "Do you have anyone you want us to call? Family?" the paramedic asked. You looked at Kuroo. "Just him."

"Do you want to meet us there when you're finished?" He nodded ok.

He walked up the stairs and saw the police talking to the security. Noticing crime tape on your office door, he walked that way. Papers covered the floor, a broken lamp, buttons on the ground. It looked like an animal was let loose in here. He saw your shoes. Just thrown about. Tears threatening to fall, he looked away. "Sir. We need your statement please." Kuroo walked with the officer and passed the man. They had unmasked him and even though his face was now swollen and bruised, Kuroo could make out who he was. "Rei?" He said, shocked. "You know the culprit?" Asked an officer. "That's Rei Nishikawa. He used to work here," he looked back at him, "you son of a bitch!" Kuroo lunged forward and two officers held him back. "How could you do that to her!?"

"I told you," Rei answered, spitting out some blood, "women like her need to be put in their place."

"I'll kill you!" Kuroo kicked out and connected with his chin. "Sir! We will have to arrest you if you do not keep away from him." Kuroo backed up and put his hands up. "Sorry officer. He...keep this animal locked up. Trust me. She will be pressing charges." He walked out.

~

You sat on the hospital bed, waiting for the nurse to discharge you. The door opened and a middle aged woman walked in and closed the door slightly. "Hi there," she said softly. "I'm Dr. Ito. I just want to talk. Are you up for that?"

You held onto the front of your hospital gown so tight your knuckles were pale. "Y/n," she said softly again. "Do you want to talk?"

Shaking your head, you closed your eyes. "I need Kuroo. He said he would be here. He said he was coming. I-I need Kuroo." Pulling at your gown, you started fidgeting. "I have to get out. Now. I need to go home. To shower. To clean off all of the germs. Please. Let me go home." You frantically pulled your gown off.

Kuroo walked in and saw the doctor trying to calm you down. Your gown was halfway off, exposing your chest. Running in, he took off his jacket and threw it on you. He looked into your big beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry I'm late." Your eyes filled with tears. "Kuroo. Please help me. They won't let me leave, and I need a shower. I need.." He turned to the Doctor. "Can I take her now?" She looked at you and then at him. "Let's talk in the hall." He kissed the top of your head. "I'll be right back."

"Look. Mr..."

"Kuroo."

"Mr. Kuroo. Your girlfriend went through a very traumatic experience. She is refusing to talk about it. This can take a very big toll on her ocd. Please make sure she takes her meds. She might have a concussion, so don't let her sleep right away, at least 3 hours. Do not leave her alone. And if anything, give us a call. We can help." He nodded. "Ok. Then she can go. I left an extra pair of scrubs on the chair for her."

"Thank you." He turned back to your room. You had your face buried in your knees and rocked yourself slightly. "Y/n, we can go now. Ready?"

Your head shot up and you nodded quickly.

You jumped slightly when the elevator dinged open. "You ok?" He asked. "I'm fine." Walking out, you realized you were on his floor. "Wait. Why are we here?"

"The doctor said you shouldn't be left alone. So you're going to stay here tonight." He unlocked the door.

"I can't, I need-"

"I know. You need to clean. But, probably a surprise to you," he pushed open the door, "I'm a rather neat freak myself. Everything is clean and in its place." You poked your head in and looked around. It was very clean for a man's house. Everything was straightened and dusted. No dishes out. No dirt anywhere. No clothes laying around. And it smelled good. "Let's get you cleaned up. Then I can put my things away."

Leading you to his bathroom, he turned on the water and let the tub fill. It was clean in here too. Not one strand of hair or piece of dirty laundry. Kuroo walked up to you slowly and softly put his hands in your hair. You stared at him, your cheek bruised blue and purple. He pulled out your pins and let your hair down completely. Then he lifted your top. You didn't stop him at any point. It felt good for someone to take care of you. He dragged your bottoms down and you held onto his shoulders as you stepped out of them. The deep scratches on your hip caught his eye. "Let's sit you in the tub." Slowly sinking in, the warm water stung your scrapes and bruises. You hugged yourself again. She does that a lot. "Y/n you're not alone in this. I'm here. Let me help you."

You nodded ok. He dragged a soft cloth along your shoulders. Noticing the long bruises on your back. "Can you talk about it?"

"No."

"Ok. I can leave for a moment so you can finish." You nodded. You grabbed the cloth and scrubbed your skin. You scrubbed and scrubbed until you were raw. But you didn't feel clean. Sobbing, you scrubbed more. "Get off. Please get off."

Kuroo's heart broke as he listened to you from the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

You sat on the toilet seat as Kuroo showered. He refused to leave you out of his sight. Dressed in a huge shirt that came mid thigh and a pair of his boxers under, you sat quietly as he finished up. "Still awake?" He called out. "Yes," you answered with an eye roll. "I can feel your eyes roll from here y/n."

"Can you just finish your shower? I don't want to sit in here anymore."

"Be patient. I'm almost done. We can watch a movie until you're allowed to sleep." You sat quietly.

Turning off the shower, he grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his waist and opened the curtain. He blushed at how cute you looked sitting in his big shirt, bare legs criss crossed and your hands covering your eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked with a smirk.

"You're naked."

"I know. But you've seen me naked."

"That was before. When we were...playing."

"We can play again if you want." He could see a blush creep up your neck. "Tetsuro! Put some clothes on right now."

He set up a movie in the living room and brought a blanket. You stood standing there pulling down the shirt you were wearing. "Come sit. I'll cover you."

Sitting in the corner of the sofa, he covered you. "Can you put my phone to charge? I'll need it for work."

He turned to you. "Work? You won't be going to work for a couple of days. Doctor's orders." You huffed out a laugh. "Come on . That's absurd. I cannot just not go to work."

"Too bad. And I will be here taking care of you."

"I can take care of myself," you spit out. He softened his look to you. "I know. But I want to take care of you." He sat down and faced you. "I don't know if they told you. But they know who the masked man is. Well, I know who it is." Your eyes widened as you sat up straight. "W-who is it?" He studied your expression. "It was Rei. He is the man that attacked you."

Your brows furrowed in confusion, "Rei, the one we fired?" Kuroo nodded. You looked away but didn't say anything.

"Are you ok?" He asked. You nodded but didn't say anything. "Ok. Let's play the movie."

He doesn't know exactly when you fell asleep. Kuroo had turned off the television and told you that you were clear from the concussion wait time. He offered you his bedroom but you refused. "I'll just sleep on the sofa. Thank you." He kept his bedroom door open so he could listen out for you.

He woke up when he thought he heard crying. Listening closely, he could hear small whimpering coming from his living room. She's crying. Quietly, he walked out of his bedroom towards you. You were still asleep. Your soft sobs came out slowly. He leaned in and saw a small tear roll down your cheek. "Why won't you let me help you?" He whispered.

~

So bright. You thought to yourself as you attempted to open your eyes. Looking around confused, you turned and saw Kuroo sleeping on the floor next to you. The previous events came back to you as your body aches all over. Standing up, you made your way to the bathroom. The bruise on your cheek wasn't too bad, it was red and purplish but not swollen. Taking the big shirt off, you examine the scratches and bruises all over you. Tears started falling without your consent. You held the shirt to your chest when the bathroom door slowly opened. "Y/n-"

"Tetsuro. I'm," you looked at him, "I'm going to have a break down. I just need you to let me. Please." He nodded and came up to you. Lifting you, he held you against him like a child. You wrapped your legs around his waist and arms around his neck as if he were a life support. Hiding your face in the crook of his neck, you released all of your pent up tears.

He held you as your body shook and listened to every heartbreaking sobs that you cried out. He wanted to cry from the frustration, but he couldn't take away from you and your healing process. It's selfish. It's not about him. He looked up in the mirror and examined your back. The long bruises were more prominent now and looked huge compared to your small back. He could have broken her. He took slow breaths to calm himself. He walked out and sat on the sofa with you on his lap.

It took a couple minutes for your body to stop shaking and your crying to subside. But you continued to hold onto Kuroo with a death grip. He rubbed his hand up and down your bare back and placed a soft kiss on your shoulder. "You ready?" He asked.

You nodded and lifted your head but didn't look at him. Bringing the shirt, you were still clutching, to your face and covered it. "Let me see."

"It's embarrassing," you responded. He cupped your face. "Never be embarrassed in front of me." You lowered the shirt and his eyes flicked down to your lips, slightly swollen from crying. "Can I?" He asked softly. You nodded and he leaned in to place a soft kiss on your lips. Not asking for more.

"Come on. I'll take you to your apartment to get clothes."

"Can I go back to work?" You asked innocently.

He laughed, "uh no."

~

Two days had passed and you wanted to get back to your own normal routine. Anxiety was building up and you seemed easily irritated all of the time. Kuroo either never left your place or made you stay at his place.

He was struggling with the fact that he almost didn't make it in time to help you. He won't risk not being close again. "I just usually don't eat meat, Tetsuro!"

"But why not. You're not a vegetarian. Come on. I meet up with them every month. I don't want to leave you behind."

You crossed your arms and huffed. "Fine. But once the doctor allows me to return to work at the end of the week. You'll need to go back to staying at your place."

"Of course. We'll stay at my place."

"Not we! You!"

You dressed beautifully in a green maxi dress. "I told you casual," Kuroo said playfully. "This is casual. Don't you see my shoes." He looked down at your gold strapped sandals. "Is that what makes this outfit casual?"

You nodded. He wore a thin white button up and some khakis. "Well you look beautiful."

You blushed softly. "I feel ugly. My face is still bruised and my back too. People are going to stare."

"Let them. They don't know your story and you don't owe them any explanation."

As you got on the train, you stood closely to him and he wrapped an arm around your shoulders to keep you in place. "Who are we going to see again?" You asked in a whisper. "My old teammates. I used to play volleyball with them in high school. Some of them make time about once a month to visit, so we like to get together." Although he couldn't see your mouth because of your mask, he knew you were biting your lip softly as you tried to calm your anxiety. Meeting new people was hard for you. Now also traveling to somewhere you don't know, just to do exactly that. It got your nerves working. "Hey," he said softly and lifted your chin to look at him. "They're nice people. And you're a nice person. It will be fine." You nodded.

About 45 minutes and two blocks later, you stood in front of a huge house. "Who's home is this?" You asked in surprise, "a celebrity? He laughed. "Something like that. My childhood best friend, Kenma. He is real smart and started his own business along with some other entrepreneurial ideas." You turned and saw a very nice, expensive car along the private road. "Are the rest of your friends celebrities as well?"

He grabbed your hand and started walking, "they're regular people, kitten. Don't be scared."

You pouted and turned your nose up, "I'm not scared."

It's not that you were lying, but meeting people really intimidated you. Especially if they are rich and successful. It was something that came to you from childhood. Your parents were very strict and judgemental. They also cared deeply about what others thought of them. After not conceiving a son to carry on their family name, they reluctantly had to make do with what they were handed; you. Are they judging me? Have I made a good impression? Am I worth being in the same room as them? "Even if you think you're enough y/n. You're probably not."

"Y/n?" Kuroo said, snapping you out of your own thoughts. Looking up, you realized you were already in the door and everyone was looking at you. Are they looking at my bruises? Straightening your posture, you bowed slightly, "thank you for having me."

"Wow Kuroo! She's gorgeous!" Said a very loud silver and black haired male. His eyes were golden and kind of big. "Oh so this is your girlfriend," said an orange reddish haired man. He looked young and only slightly taller than you. If even that. "Y/n. This is Bokuto and Hinata. Bokuto I've known since childhood and Hinata is one of Kenmas closest friends. We've all played volleyball against each other. This is his first time here too." You smiled. "It's nice to meet you guys."

"Hey! We're here too!"

You turned and saw one of the tallest men you have ever seen in your life. Stepping back slightly, you looked up. "This is Lev, and the light brown haired one coming this way is Yaku."

"It's nice to meet you Lev and Yaku."

"You're stunning! You know, you could be a model too. If it wasn't for your bruises-ow!" He was cut off when Yaku hit him in the ribs. Your hand immediately went up to cover your bruise. "Please don't mind him. He's our group idiot," Yaku said. Kuroo was staring daggers into Lev.

"Why is everyone so loud? We're indoors." A man with medium length, ombré blonde, hair and light gold, cat like eyes, slinked into the main room. "Y/n, this is Kenma. My childhood friend." You examined his face. He looked, uninterested. Like he didn't care what was happening outside of his home walls. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kenma." He nodded.

"Alright! Let's go grill some meat!" Shouted Bokuto. Kuroo kissed the top of your head before following him outside. Everyone walked out and you followed behind. Picking a seat closest to the door, you sat and held your bag in your lap.

A shadow covered you and you felt a presence next to you. "So he forced you to come. Huh?" Looking over, kenma stood next to you. Clearing your throat, "um. Yea. Kind of." He looked over slightly and saw the bruises on your back. Kuroo had called and told him what happened so he didn't feel the need to bring it up or comment. "He used to do that to me."

You looked up at him, "really?"

Kenma nodded and took a gulp of his drink. "Kuroo is one of the most complex people you will ever meet. He pushes others to get out and go after what they want and meet people and try things. But he had a moment in his life when he wasn't so optimistic." You scooted over to make room for him to sit. He hesitated for a moment before deciding to. "He had some family issues, that are his to talk about, but he needed someone to pull him out of the darkness. Now he forever tries returning the favor."

You assumed that Kenma was the one to pull him out. And since he became so successful without Kuroo, maybe Kuroo is still looking to be there for someone like someone was for him. "I know you have issues too," he said, catching you off guard.

"Who-"

"No one had to tell me anything. I observe people. It's something I do. And you are struggling with something internally. Whether it's from not being wanted or not being acknowledged, you struggle with letting go and letting someone else in." He looked at you with his cat eyes. "Let him help you."

You felt a tear roll down your cheek. Wiping it quickly, you stood. "Please excuse me. Which way is the bathroom?" He pointed in and around a corner before you took off.

Kuroo had been watching the exchange from the grill. When he saw you stand and walk inside, he took off after you. Kenma watched him from his seat. He knocked softly In the bathroom door. "Y/n. Can you let me see you please." The door lock clicked and it slowly opened. You stood there crying. "What's wrong? Was Kenma mean? He's usually not that talkative."

"I'm sorry." You said abruptly. He looked at you confused. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I've been acting," you looked up at him, "I don't know how to let anyone in. How to let someone love me or take care of me. I don't know those feelings." He cupped your face. "Hey. It's ok. You don't have to apologize for that."

"I do. I do need to apologize to you. Because...I want you. I want to be with you. But I'm scared. I'm so used to being unwanted, that I push people away before they can toss me aside. Help me."

"I want you too," he said before leaning in and pressing his lips to yours without even asking. It took you a moment to accept and kiss back. Lifting you by your thighs, he sat you on the sink and continued.

Sliding his tongue through your lips, he pushed against your tongue. You caught him by surprise when you clamped your lips around his wet muscle and sucked softly. Pulling back, he breathed heavily. "Y/n. You're making me hard and I won't be able to go back out there like this." Your chest heaved slightly as you took in cold air. "I want to finish this with you later. Don't overthink it. I'm only stopping because I have to join them out there. Trust me, if we were home," he leaned into your ear, "I would be buried deep inside of you, showing you just how bad I want you."

You blushed bright red. He gave you one last peck. "Take your time. Then join us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain sexual content

All you could think about was what Kuroo said to you in the bathroom. It sent all of your blood rushing to your clit. You knew you wanted it. More than ever. Could this work? Would it be different than the other times?

"So y/n. Do you not eat meat?" Asked Hinata as he examined your plate and saw it shy of a lot of food. "Umm. Not usually. No."

"Why?" Asked Bokuto, shoveling meat into his mouth, "it would thicken you up." You looked down quickly before looking at Kuroo. Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, "I don't like touching raw food. I can't handle it long enough to actually cook it. So I just don't make it. I am also very careful with my weight. I obsess with being a certain weight so I don't eat any more or any less than I have to in order to maintain it." Everyone stared at you. "Is that because of your disorder?" Hinata blurted out. Kenma quickly shoved meat into his mouth to shut him up. You looked at Kuroo as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry y/n. I told them about it because I wanted them to help make you feel more comfortable."

"What's the problem?" Asked Bokuto around a full mouth, "she's cool. We don't care if she has an obsessive disorder or if she has 12 toes." Everyone looked down to your feet. "No. Feet are perfect," Lev commented. You blushed. "What I'm trying to say is that if Kuroo likes you, you're cool," he finally finished. You smiled softly. "Well I think she's perfect," Kuroo commented, sitting close to you and swung his arm around you. "Good for you Kuroo," said Yaku. They continued eating and laughing, talking about their high school matches and their jobs.

You felt good. Comfortable with them.

"Bye Kuroo! Make sure to bring y/n next month too!" Shouted Hinata as he got into a cab with Bokuto. You waved goodbye to everyone and made your way to the train station. "Did you have fun?" Kuroo asked with a smirk. You smiled. "I did. I don't have any friends, so this was a nice change. Thank you."

"Now it will just be me and you," he whispered.

You were nervous. He opened his apartment door and let you in. "Kuroo. Do you mind if I wash off. I've been out and exposed to so many new germs."

He could tell you were stalling, but he didn't mind. If you didn't want to do this, he wasn't going to force you. "Yes of course. Here, I'll grab you some clothes." Walking off, he entered his room. You placed your bag on his table before moving it to his chair. But his chair was out of place. You took your bag off and fixed the chair. He walked out and saw you fixing all of the chairs. "Is it more to your liking now?" He asked.

You jumped in surprise. Clearing your throat, "umm...yes. It's fine now. Thank you." Grabbing the clothes from his outstretched arm, you headed for the bathroom.

"Want me to join?"

You walked faster, "no thank you!" And slammed the door shut.

He was a little surprised. "O-ok. I'll put a movie on," he called out.

You finally emerged from the bathroom, hair towel dried and wearing Kuroo's large shirt. Kuroo sat on the sofa. He looked asleep. Sitting back with his eyes closed and breathing steady. You crawled close to him to see if he really was asleep. Putting your face right in front of him, you held your breath. His eyes didn't open. Your gaze dropped to his lips. Pretty. His mouth was slightly large, lips a dark pink color, and pouted just a little. They look soft. I want to kiss them. You blushed when you realized the thought that ran through your head. I can't help it. But it's wrong. But I want it. Looking up, you made sure he wasn't awake. Still asleep. He probably won't notice. You lowered your head carefully and softly pressed your lips to his. Warmth filled you. 

Soft. Kuroo thought to himself. Smells good. He slowly opened his eyes and felt your warm lips leave his. "No," he whispered, and gently pulled you in for another kiss. He sat you on his lap to straddle him as he sucked softly on your bottom lip before running his tongue along it.

"Y/n. Do you really want this," he whispered. You felt something hard against your ass. "Please tell me before I get too far. I don't want to hurt you or take advantage of you."

You sat breathing heavily. "Tetsuro, I want you to teach me. Help me experience things I've never been brave enough to try. Please." Your plea came out almost like a whine.

With that, he crashed his lips onto yours. Kissing you as if your lips were providing him water for life.

You leaned into him, chest against his and ran your fingers into his hair. Chasing every kiss. He bit lightly on your jaw as you tilted your head back. Trailing his lips down your neck he grabbed onto your ass. Squeezing roughly, he realized something. "Mmmm," he moaned into your neck, "you're not wearing any panties. What a bad girl." You blushed. He held onto you as he stood and carried you to his room.

Sitting you on the edge of his bed, he pulled your shirt up and over your head . He felt nervous. He's never felt this nervous before. Pushing you slightly to lay back, he stood over you and stared at your naked body. He growled in lust. "Beautiful," he commented. Something about having this strong independent woman, naked and waiting for him just set him on fire. 'Only I get to see this side of her. Kneeling in front of you, he slowly spread your legs. Your soft fleshy folds spread slightly giving him a nice pink view. He was rock hard and wanted to cum already. "Tetsuro," you moaned out. "Shhh. Be a good girl and keep your legs open. Bringing his nose to your clit, he inhaled. "Smells sweet." Holding your legs apart, he covered your clit with his lips and sucked on it softly. "Aahh.." you screamed out. Shocks surged through you.

Suckling on your bundle of nerves, he made eye contact with your flushed face. Your eyes darkened with lust. Sticking his tongue out, he traveled down and licked into your hole before sticking two fingers in. So tight. He fingered in and out until he hit that soft plump spot. You pushed up into his face, arching your back as your orgasm ripped through. Your juice now leaking down his face.

He sat back to admire his work, slowly palming his erection. "Do you want me to help you?" You asked. Looking up, he saw you watching him pull on his cock. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

You shook your head, "I'm not." Standing up, he gently laid your hand on his dick. It's so soft. You blushed.

Your hand was small compared to him. Having to use both, you slowly started softly pumping. "Agh.." he moaned out. A small clear bead of liquid formed at the tip. Usually, your disorder kept you from wanting to touch anyone. That's what ruined your last relationship. But this felt different. You felt like you had to touch and learn and explore. You had to know.

He watched as your face got closer to his hard length. Slowly sticking your tongue out, you licked the small pearl. His eyes wanted to roll back as soon as he felt your soft warm tongue. Sliding the tip of his cock between your lips, you sucked on it softly. "Y/n...fuck yes." He gently cupped your head. "Let me show you," he said. "Open your mouth." You made eye contact with him as you did what he said. Sliding his hard length further into your tight throat. Tears built in your eyes as you constricted. "Uhh..mhmm..focus..on opening your throat and..agh...breathing through your nose baby." He pushed himself further in until his sac touched your chin. "That's it." He slowly pulled out and then slid back into the shape he made. It's so soft. Wet. Tight. Reaching under, his hand wrapped around your throat, he could feel his buldge. "Fuck! Y/n. I'm...cum-cumming." He sunk all the way into your throat and released. Your eyes widened at the warm liquid flowing down. He kept your throat plugged. "Be a good girl and swallow it all. We wouldn't want a mess now would we." You shook your head no and swallowed his salty sweet load. Slowly he pulled out, a string of saliva the only thing connecting you.

You scooted further back on the bed and he crawled over you. Placing his lips on yours, he forced his tongue in. You could taste yourself. He cradled your head as he deepened your kisses. "Y/n, are you ready?" You nodded softly. "Use your words baby."

Usually you don't like men in control of the things you do, but being the subordinate in this sense, just feels right.

"I want you to put your dick in me Tetsuro." His cock stiffened immediately.

Sitting back on his hinds, he reached over to his night stand and pulled out a condom. Quickly unwrapping it, he sheathed his member. Lifting your legs and pushing them back, he spread you open for him. "Hold them up sweetheart." Your shiny lips parted and he had a full view of both of your small holes. "God that is the prettiest thing I have ever seen." You blushed as you held onto the back of your knees. He lined the head of his dick to your hole, running it up and down the slit. Applying pressure, he got the head in. You closed your eyes tightly. "Just breathe," he said gently. At an agonizingly slow pace, he pushed further. "So..fucking tight. Warm. Fuck." He watched as his thick meat broke open your small hole and savored the feeling of pink velvet flesh hugged him tightly. Once he bottomed out, he leaned in and kissed the small tears that had run down your face. "You did such a good job kitten. Tell me when you're ready for me to move." He sucked on your collarbone softly as he waited for you to adjust. "Ok. I'm ready." Sitting back again, he pulled almost completely out, feeling guilty when he saw streaks of blood on the condom, before pushing all the way back in. You moaned out. He repeated, slowly speeding up.

Reaching an arm under you, he pulled you closer, arching your body to him. He latched onto one of your breasts as he sped up his thrusts. "Agh..Ahh...Tetsuro!" You moaned out, fueling him to pound into you.

It didn't take long for the pressure to build. "I'm...ah..yes!" You screamed out as your hole clenched around him. "That's my girl," He said, continuing his pace as he laid you back down. He could feel himself getting close too. He pinched your clit between two fingers and rolled it softly. Holding onto the bed sheets, you felt your body convulse. "Fuck," he breathed out. Your small hole gripped him tight. "You don't know how bad I wish there wasn't a condom between us baby." He held onto your hips and sped up, listening to the sound of his hips slapping against your ass.

Shooting rope after rope of cum into the condom, he panted heavily. He leaned down and kissed you softly. "Thank you for letting me break open that pretty pink hole."

He saw a small build up of tears forming in your eyes. Shit. Placing little pecks of kisses around your face, he quietly cooed you. "What's wrong? Don't cry."

"I just...never felt this with anyone," you laughed lightly, "it's happy tears." He smiled as he placed one last lingering kiss on your lips. Slipping himself out of you, he took off the condom and tossed it on his bedside trash can. Pulling his blanket up, he covered you. "Is there anything that you need? Water? A bath? Food? Fresh air?" You lifted your arms and made grabby hands towards him. "I need you." His heart wanted to burst. He never jumped into bed so fast.

Snuggling up to him, you laid your head on his bare chest. He felt like he was in heaven.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain sexual content

Kuroo woke and turned to the sleeping body next to him. You lay on your stomach, hands tucked in and hair covering your face. Your back was bare and exposed to him. The fading bruises were a pale blue and gray. He scooted closer, kissed the small of your back and trailed up your spine to the back of your neck. You groaned softly.

Softly moving your hair away from your face, he stared at your sleeping face. _She's pretty even when she's sleeping._ You sleepily pushed his face away from you as you turned to stretch.

He felt himself growing hard as he watched your free breasts jiggle slightly and your small buds tighten as they were exposed to the cold air. Slowly moving forward, he cupped your chest and stuck his face between them, inhaling your scent.

Moaning softly as he kissed up to the peak and latched on. He suckled lightly and pinched the other one. "Tetsuro," you said in a breathy moan. _I'm sure she is sore from earlier. I won't force her to take it again so soon._ "Shhhh. I'll be quick. I won't put it in. Ok?" You nodded ok. Straddling your stomach, he stroked his hard cock as he looked down at your naked body. Leaning forward, he slid it between your tits and used them to stroke himself. The soft flesh that hugged around him pushed him over the edge. He felt himself pulse and shoot out his thick cum. Your flushed face was covered in ropes of him. _Well I will lock away this mental image as well._ "I'm going to get something to clean you up. Just stay there."

Maybe it was being too sleepy to care or your mind already comfortable with everything about him, but it didn't trigger your ocd. You smiled to yourself softly.

Kuroo came in with a warm rag and cleaned you up. Once finished, he got back in bed and cuddled you.

~

"Kuroo, when are you coming back to work?" Asked Kai. He had called Kuroo on the phone during his lunch. "Well, I have to wait for the court date but I think I can return soon."

"Do you know how the VP is doing? Have you talked to her?"

"Ummm. Yea. I've talked to her," Kuroo answered, rubbing the back of his neck. You had stayed at your apartment the last two days to handle your own home errands. "She is doing ok. Hasn't talked about what happened. But She is almost back to her regular self."

"Oh is she back to being a hard ass?"

"She's not a hard ass. But she is going back to her regular routine. She will be going to court and pressing charges on him."

"Good for her. Well let us know when she is coming back. Akane wants to throw her a welcome back party."

Kuroo smiled. It made him happy to know they were more open towards you now. "Ok. I'll let you know."

He hung up with Kai and grabbed his shopping list before leaving to check on you. It's grocery day.

You had showered and then cleaned, organized, threw out trash, rotated your plants, took out dishes from the cabinet and washed them before putting them back and then showered again. Sitting at your table, you finished your grocery list. "All ready to go," you said to yourself.

Kuroo was standing there as soon as you opened the door. "Ready?"

"You don't have to go with me," you said as you locked up.

"I'm going to help you remember. I'm going to teach you how to let go and do the things you're scared of doing."

'Tch' "fine."

As soon as you walked into the grocery store, you grabbed a cart and started your routine. Placing your items neatly and in order. Kuroo just dumped his groceries into your cart. "Excuse me! What do you think you're doing!" You said loudly. "Y/n. It's groceries. They don't have to be in order."

Your heart rate picked up slightly as you stared inside of the cart. The palms of your hands felt sweaty and clammy. "I-I...umm..."

"It's ok y/n. Look at me." Looking up at him, your body started to relax. _Oh my god. He's keeping me grounded?_

"Let's keep going," he said when he could tell you relaxed.

Once coming to the cashier, you looked at him again. "If you want to organize them here then that's ok." You felt relieved and started placing items on the conveyor belt. He wanted to take things slow. Slowly getting you comfortable with changing things. He knew from research that trying to force someone out of their disorder can just backfire.

Walking outside, he decided to try something. "Place your feet here," he motioned to the bottom bar of the cart. "Why would I do that?"

"Just trust me. Stand on here," he helped you balance. It was good that you wore flats with your tights and sweatshirt. "Ok good," he said once you were higher than him. Your hands clenched onto the cart handle for dear life. Placing his next to yours he slowly started pushing.

"You can let go. I've got you!" He shouted over the sound of the cart on the cement. As soon as he saw your hands let go, he pushed faster and started running. You had leaned back a little on him and your initial fear and doubt turned to thrill. The excitement caused a huge smile and loud laugh to leave you as you stretched out your arms and pretended to fly.

Looking up, he saw your huge smile and hair flowing. _Now that's an image I want to remember forever._

He took you around the parking lot twice before returning the cart. You stood back as the manager scolded him. She eventually let it go once he explained. The both of you headed back to your apartments. "Sorry," you said to him.

"Nah! It was worth it," he commented back, laughing.

~

Going to your own apartments, you started putting your groceries. The minute you were finished, your phone rang.

Kuroo had put his groceries away and just finished a shower when he heard knocking at his door. Opening it, you pushed in and walked around frantically. "They...they set a court date," you finally said, out of breath.

"Ok. That's a good thing kitten. Why do you seem frantic?"

"They released him. They said they can't hold him until then and they released him. He-he's out..loose. Walking around free...I can't breathe." He rushed over to you and sat you down. "Y/n you need to breathe. You're having a panic attack."

"Of course I'm having a panic attack! Why wouldn't I be! My whole life is a panic attack! I can't-"

You were cut off when Kuroo grabbed your face and kissed you. He kept connected to you until you relaxed and melted into it. Pulling back, he heard your breathing slow down. "Sorry. I needed to stop the snowball."

"T-thank you."

"Ok. So. Everything is going to be ok. He can't hurt you. I won't let him."

"Will you go with me?" You asked, unshed tears welled in your eyes.

"Of course. When is it?"

"Umm...I kind of blanked. I think I wrote it somewhere."

"Ok. That's ok. We'll find it and I'll go with you."

You grabbed his hand and rubbed your thumb along his knuckles. "I don't deserve this from you."

"How could you say that. Of course you deserve this. You deserve everything."

You blushed and broke eye contact. "Well. I think I should head back home." Standing, you tucked some hair behind your ear. "Sorry I disrupted your shower."

"You can disrupt me anytime. Join me, if you want," he came closer. You laughed nervously and walked backwards to the door. "N-no. That's ok. I'm going to head home."

He smirked mischievously. "I don't bite. Well...only a little nibble."

You opened the door and tried to exit when he grabbed you and pulled you back in.

"Mmhmm, Tetsuro..." you said in between kisses. He pulled off your sweater and unhooked your bra. "I've been thinking about you being naked all day," he whispered out. Picking you up, he walked to his bedroom. You could feel his hard dick press against your thigh. Laying you down on his bed, he turned you over so that you were on all fours. He pulled down your tights and you yelped.

Staring at your shapely ass and plump pussylips still covered by your panties, he stuck his face in and inhaled. "Do you always smell so damn good?" he asked rhetorically, "You're always so clean." He peeled off your lace underwear and stared at your plump lips. He was so hard that it hurt. "Spread your legs a little, kitten."

Doing as he requested, you spread them slightly and leaned forward so your cheek was against the bed while your ass was in the air. He growled slightly at the sight of your fleshy folds spreading and your pink velvety soft hole peeking out at him. Leaning in, he captured your clit with his lips and suckled on it. "Agh...ah..mmm," you moaned out. Stretching it slightly as he pulled and dragged his tongue up your slit to your hole. He stuck it in and fucked you with it. Holding tightly onto your thighs, he felt you clench around his tongue and you slowly humped to chase your orgasm. Your cream sat on his tongue and he spread it around your pussy and up to your small rim.

He stood and leaned into your ear, "Just relax. I'm going to fuck you until you forget your name." Your whole face blushed at his comment. But your cunt dripped wet.

He sheathed himself and slid into your slowly. "Fuck yes. This pussy is still fucking tight. Just how I like it," he moaned out. Pulling out and shoving himself back in, he picked a rhythm that worked for him. "Ahh...Tetsu...agh yes!" you moaned out in pleasure. He held onto your hips roughly. _Her back is so small I feel like I'm going to break her._ The slapping of his pelvis against your ass could be heard throughout the room. "You like that kitten. You want daddy to bury himself deep into your guts. Hmmm?"

You whimpered in response, "Mmmm...yes...daddy..."

The title sent a message all the way to his dick that he had to reached down to grip at the base. "Oh...bad girl. You almost made daddy cum too early." He turned you to your side and flung your leg over his shoulder. Your eyes glossed over in pleasure as he thrusted in and out of your swollen hole. "Ugh! I'm cumm...Agh!" you cried out as you came on his dick.

Kuroo didn't let up. He pounded into you as if this would be his last time. Turning you over one more time, you laid flat on your stomach as he pressed down on your hips and fucked your hole. "I'm going to dump all of my hot cum into you kitten." He groaned as he pushed in all of the way and held himself there.

You could feel his cock pulsing from his orgasm. He hovered over you slightly, pulled your face up and kissed your panting mouth. "You did so good honey," he cooed. Slipping out slowly, he tied and tossed the condom away.

"If you can walk, you can leave," he said, laying next to you, "Or you can stay and I'll cuddle you."

You felt so high on what just happened. Crawling closer to him, you snuggled up to his side. He pulled one of your legs to drape over him and he rubbed your back.

"Thank you," you whispered.

~

"The court date is set for next week," Kuroo told you over the phone, "They called me and left me a message. I will need to show up and testify."

You felt nervous, "Ok. Then this nightmare will be over?"

"Yes. It will all be over."

"I have an appointment tomorrow. If everything goes well, I can return to work," you commented, "Do you know when you will be returning?"

"I can return as soon as I want. I just need to take off for our court date." He finished putting on his shoes. "I'm heading to the gym. Let me know if you need anything. But call me before you leave anywhere."

You nodded, "ok."

"I'm not trying to be controlling y/n. I'm just...I want to know you're safe." It still haunted him that he almost didn't stop by the office that night. What would have happened to you.

"I know Kuroo. I don't think that about you."

You said your goodbyes and hung up. _But what is this feeling I'm developing for him? Is this attachment? Love? No. I can't fall in love. He isn't after love. He is only trying to help. Once this is all over. We can continue as we were before....But is that what I want?_


	10. Chapter 10

Kuroo waited outside of your apartment. Your doctors appointment cleared you to go back to work so it was officially the morning of your first day. The door swung open and you jumped a little when you saw him. “God Kuroo, you scared me.”

“Sorry. Are you ready?”

“I don’t need you to walk me.”

“I’m not comfortable with you going alone.”

You turned and locked your door? “I’ve gone without you for a long time.”

Kuroo shook his head, “come on y/n. After all we’ve been through.”

“Fine whatever,” you said, rolling your eyes. Putting on your mask, you walked to the elevator.

As soon as you walked up to the building, your heart started racing. Your palms felt a little sweaty. _This is the first time I’ve been here since…_

“Ready?” Asked Kuroo.

You cleared your throat, which was unexpectedly dry, “y-yes.” He noted you breathing harshly as you neared the entrance. Opening the door, he let you walk in first. _Ok you’re in the building. It’s fine._ Stepping into the elevator, Kuroo pressed the floor number and it began moving.

As soon as the doors separated, a loud pop was heard and confetti was flying as everyone shouted “Welcome back!” You looked around and saw balloons everywhere, a banner that said _Welcome Back_ , and everyone was standing and staring at you. Kuroo smiled and waved to everyone. “Hey guys! Thanks.”

Everyone was silent as they watched your face for approval. It remained slightly shocked but not happy. “She does not look happy,” someone whispered. Kuroo nudged you slightly. “Don’t worry guys, she’s surprised and excited that you would do this for her.”

“She doesn’t seem excited,” said one woman.

“Are we all getting fired now?” asked another.

“No, no. Just let her settle in and then we can celebrate.” Kuroo led you to his desk by your arm. He set down his bag. “Hello, earth to y/n.”

You looked at him with slight irritation.

“Are you ok?” he asked. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath through your nose. “I just..I have a lot of work to do.” You turned to head for your office. _Why does it feel so far away?_ The walkway felt like it was going for miles. Once you came to the door, a flash of the masked man entered your mind. You stared at the door knob for almost a whole minute. Another image flashed through your mind. Your attacker, pushing you, punching you. A phantom pain stung your back as you recalled being flung across your desk and hitting a lamp.

Lifting a shaky hand, you grabbed the doorknob and flung it open quickly.

Nothing.

Your desk was neat and tidy. Not one paper out of place. A new monitor and lamp sat on the desk as well. No shattered glass. Not one paper on the ground. Even though your mind was replaying what happened there, the room looked as if it had never been disturbed. Placing your bag by your desk as usual, you sat and pushed the computer's power button.

Kuroo had snagged himself a piece of cake. “Kuroo!” Akane shouted, “Welcome back.”

“Thank you.”

“The boss did not look happy,” said Kai as he walked around with the biggest slice of cake. Kuroo shook his head, “Sometimes it’s hard to tell since she keeps this scowl on her face. But I can tell she was surprised and happy to be welcomed back.” He spotted a party tray filled with vegetables. Grabbing a plate, he filled it with baby carrots, broccoli, cherry tomatoes and snap green peas. “I’ll take this in for her and check to see if she is doing ok.” He walked off with his small plate.

“That looks like the food a bunny eats,” commented Kai.

He tapped slightly on your door before opening it. You looked up from your desk and he noted small tears in the corner of your eyes. “What’s wrong?”

You shook your head, “Nothing.” Setting down the plate of vegetables, he circled your desk and kneeled next to you. “Come on kitten. You can tell me.”

“Don’t call me that when we're here,” you said, rolling your eyes.

“Then tell me what’s wrong. Happy tears?”

“Someone cleaned up my whole office. Put everything back in its place how it used to be.” You grabbed a carrot to nibble on. 

“Yea. It was Akane, Kai and your assistant.” Looking up at him, your eyes widened slightly in shock. “Why would they do that?”

“Is it a bad thing?”

“No. I guess not. But they don’t like me.”

Kuroo laughed slightly and turned your chair to face him. Now he was kneeling right in front of you. He grabbed your hands, “Y/n. Of course they like you. They just don’t know you too well. They don’t want to step on your pretty toes.”

You looked down at your well pedicured toes fitting nicely in your strapped high heeled shoes. “I guess.”

“Come on. Let’s eat some cake,” Kuroo said, standing up.

“Oh, no. Kuroo. I’m not much of a cake-”

“It’s one time y/n. I think you can handle it one time.”

You groaned as you stood and followed him, “I already feel all of the weight I am about to gain.”

He leaned into your ear, “If i’m lucky, it will head all to your ass.”

“Kuroo,” you said blushing bright red.

He smirked, “what? I like how it bounces when-”

You covered his mouth quickly, “Ok! Just shut up.”

He let out a huge ugly laugh as you led the way.

Everyone got quiet as soon as you stepped into their breakroom. You looked around, nose slightly in the air. It’s not something you would call your expression, but one could say you have a gorgeous resting bitch face. Kuroo nudged you slightly and you cleared your throat before holding your hands behind your back. “Thank you, everyone, for throwing this great welcome back party. It really is very nice.” Everyone still looked a little hesitant.

Akane stepped forward, “It’s nothing VP. We’re just glad to have you back.” The others nodded in agreement. You smiled softly, “Thank you.”

“Do you want a piece of cake?” A short, round older woman asked. She had a small piece ready on a paper plate. “Oh no. It’s-”

“I’m sure she would love a piece. Wouldn’t you?” He looked at you with his brows raised. You hesitated, “Kuroo,” you whispered, “It’s not...I don’t think..”

“Do you want me to get your silverware from your office?” asked Kai. You turned your head and looked at him in surprise, “My what?”

“Kuroo had set up a dish set in your office. One bowl, plate, cup, silverware and chopsticks. Akane told him that you prefer to eat on dishes that come from home. Right Akane?”

Akane looked at Kuroo to see if he would object. He quietly drank his juice. “Yes. After having some lunches with L/n. I realized that she had a good idea. Using one of your own sets of dishes will help eliminate unnecessary waste and you can ensure that it is cleaned to your liking,” she finally spoke up. A symphony of oh’s and realizations could be heard around the room. You felt a little self conscious of people knowing that you do such a thing.

“That actually sounds like a great idea. We should all do that,” commented Ichiro. “Yea your right,” commented another. Eventually, everyone was comfortable mingling with each other again and took their attention off of you. Smiling softly, you turned to Kuroo. “Here’s your plate L/n,” said your assistant, “Do you want me to cut you a piece of cake or would you like to cut your own?”

“I will cut my own, Thank you.” Cutting the smallest sliver of cake you could balance, you placed it on your plate and picked off the smallest bite that you could. _Sweet._ “Mmmm,” you said softly.

“Good isn’t it?” Kuroo said with a smirk. You rolled your eyes. “Is your face just permanently twisted into a smirk?’ you asked.

“Only when I’m right.”

“Are you telling me that you’re always right?”

He laughed, “I think you know the answer to that.”

“Oh shut it Kuroo.”

~

Rei stood at the train station. He had disguised himself pretty well. Dark sunglasses, baseball cap and a black jacket with the collar popped up to hide the exposed parts of his face. _It should be time for her to get on the train,_ he thought to himself, looking around as discreetly as he could. It was still another ten minutes before he spotted you walking. You held your bag close to you and walked quickly for someone that was wearing heels.

He smiled sickly to himself as he started his walk in your direction before quickly halting. _He’s with her?_ He saw Kuroo step close to you as you waited to board the train. Trying to think of a new plan quickly, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he noted his lawyer's number. _Probably trying to check my whereabouts._ He looked up when he heard the train doors closing.”Shit. I missed my opportunity. I’ll just try again tomorrow.”

His phone dinged with a new voicemail. _“Rei, call me back. We told you that you need to be checking in with your parole officer. If you decide to make a run for it, you’ll just make things harder for yourself. Give me a call back asap. Do not even think about going near that woman. Call me back.”_

Rei hung up the phone and deleted the call, “Yea, yea. Just a bunch of bullshit.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain sexual content.

You stood on the balcony of your apartment and hung some laundry. The evening was nice and warm but not humid. It felt good to stand out there. The week had gone by quickly and tomorrow was your court date. You and Kuroo had set aside the day so that you can attend the hearing, but your lawyer had just called with different instructions. “ _We need you to stand by. I’ll call you as soon as they are prepping everything for the hearing.”_

_“Why are they pushing it?”_ you asked.

_“I’m not at liberty to-”_

_“Just tell me. He...He’s my attacker and I need to know when he will be punished for his actions.”_ Your plea came out more vulnerable and weak that you would have liked, but you can’t help the truth.

“ _Ms. l/n. I don’t have much information. His lawyer asked for a small window of time. I can only guess that they are hatching up a plan to get him off the hook. You just stand by and be ready once the hearing starts. Although it seems scary, we are not in a losing position. With your and Mr. Kuroo’s testimony, we have two bullets in the barrel. We’ll make sure he gets what he deserves.”_

You took a deep breath. At least that made you feel a little better.

~

Kuroo stood across from you in a small cafe near the courthouse. The tea you ordered to calm yourself had gone cold. A small pile of torn up pieces of napkin sat in front of you. He watched as you bounced your knee in nervousness and grabbed another napkin to shred. “Y/n.”

You didn’t even hear him. Too focused on ripping up the napkin. “It’s going to be fine. Just a hearing. That’s all. Tell them exactly what happened. They will take him away. He won’t be able to get to you again. You’ll be safe. You are safe. He will be put in jail…” You muttered softly to yourself. Kuroo feared that it was about to get out of control if he didn’t snap you out of it. “Y/n,” he said slightly louder.

“I’m ok. I’m ok. I’m ok-”

“Y/n!”

Your head snapped up to attention as Kuroo’s voice broke through your thoughts. “W-what? Did they call? Do we go?”

He placed a hand over yours. “No. They haven’t called yet. But you are going through the napkins pretty quickly. Should I ask for more?”

Looking down, you saw the small mountain you made. “Oh my god. N-no.” Flagging down a waiter, you asked for them to politely charge you for the innocent napkins you destroyed. When she said not to worry about it, you settled on just tipping extra for the inconvenience of her having to clean it up.

“Why haven’t they called Kuroo?”

“I don’t know. Maybe they will just lock him up without needing a hearing. That would be good news won’t it?

“Yea. But I doubt it.”

Rei’s phone went to voicemail again. “Rei, where the hell are you?” his lawyer said as soft but angry as he could. “The hearing is being stalled because I am waiting for you. You need to get your ass down here immediately. This does not look good.”

Another ten minutes passed and the judge was eyeing Rei’s lawyer. “Your honor,” your lawyer spoke up, “I think we have made my client wait long enough. If the defendant is a no show, I am sure that is a warrant for his arrest. Can we move this along?”

Rei’s lawyer looked at the judge and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Your honor, can we reschedule the hearing. My client has come down with some food poisoning and cannot stand up in court to make his case.”

“Has the defendant made weekly check ins with his parole officer?” asked the judge. The attorney eyed Rei’s parole officer. “Yes ma’am. He has. That is how we know his current status.”

She rolled her eyes, “Fine. Please await a call from my assistant and she will reschedule a hearing. But this will be the only rescheduling. If he is a no show. I will put out a warrant for his arrest.”

The attorneys bowed in respect and left the courtroom, but not before your attorney quickly noted the parole office took something from the opposing attorney. _Money? Is he being paid off?_

Kuroo’s phone rang as he put money down for his coffee. “Hello.”

“Kuroo. It’s Attorney Yato.”

“Are they calling us in?” he asked, looking up at your slightly widened eyes.

“No. The hearing is being rescheduled.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know. Rei never showed and his attorney states he has a bad case of food poisoning. Sounds suspicious to me. Be vigilant and try not to let her out of your sight. I’ll keep in touch.” Kuroo hung up the phone. You remained staring at him. “Well. Did they call us in?" You asked anxiously.

_How do I tell her so that she is less likely to stress over it?_

“Umm..No. The opposing attorney had an emergency and they have to move the hearing.”

Scrunching your brows in confusion, “Well, when? Tomorrow?”

‘No. not that soon. They are going to call us.” He watched you sink your teeth into the fat part of your bottom lip and chew nervously. “So we don’t know.”

“It’s going to be ok y/n. He can’t hurt you.”

“Y-yea. I know. I just feel like...Once he has been charged and sentenced. I’ll have some closure. Justice. Not just for me. But for anyone that he may have done this to in the past.”

Grabbing your hand, he smiled his usual comforting smile, “Let’s get out of here. I’m sure they will appreciate it since they now have to replace all of the napkins at this table.”

You blushed and pulled out money. _I hope this will help_.

~

You stood quietly next to Kuroo as you rode the elevator up. His phone alerted him of a new text message. _Kaori_. _I’ll just message her later._ The elevator dinged at his floor and he stepped off. Turning, he saw that you weren’t following. “Y/n. Aren’t you coming over?”

“No. I’m going to head home. I need to prepare lunch for tomorrow.”

He pouted, “But we haven’t had much ‘play time’ this whole week. I miss you.”

You ‘tch with a slight blush, “Kuroo. I have things I need to get done. Maybe tomorrow.”

He didn’t want to leave her alone, but he didn’t want to scare her. “Can I walk you up?”

“No. I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You pressed the elevator doors closed. “Call me if you need me,” he shouted before the doors closed and the box ascended.

He unlocked his door and walked in. Changing into lounge clothes, he opened his message from Kaori.

_“Kuroo. I miss you. Text me back.”_

_“Hey Kaori. Sorry for not responding to your other messages. I’ve been dealing with a lot.”_

_“Awww. Do you want me to come over and help relieve some stress?”_

Kuroo checked himself to see if his dick responded to her booty call. Nothing. “I guess he’s not interested.” Other times, he would have jumped at the call for unattached sex. Just a wet hole to stick his dick in. But recently, only one person seemed to turn him on. That small, headstrong, hard to get woman was the only woman he has on his mind. “Now her hole,” he felt himself going hard, “yup. Still good.”

“ _No thanks Kaori. I’m good. Have a good night.”_

She responded with a sad face before attaching a picture. “I’m not even going to open that. I already know it’s a sex picture and I do not need to see that.” Kuroo closed his phone and walked off to the bathroom to shower.

~

“Morning VP!” called out someone from the accounting department. You nodded slightly. “Morning,” called out someone else. You nodded again.

“Hey! Good morning,” said someone as they passed by.

“There seems to be a lot of people happy to see you this morning,” Kuroo commented as he followed you to your office.   
“It’s nothing. I’m getting used to it,” you said with a small smile. Placing your bag down in its usual spot, you took out your lunch and put it away until later. “So what's on the agenda for today?” he asked. You looked at him in confusion, “Excuse me?”

“What’s your day look like?”

“It looks the same as usual. Am I reporting to you now?” you asked with a small hint of attitude.

“No. Just wanted an inside scoop.”

“Why don’t you do your job and I’ll do mine.”

He rolled his eyes, “Come on. Don’t be a stick in the mud. Maybe I wanted to take you out for lunch.” You sat in your chair and turned on your computer, “Kuroo, I brought lunch. As usual. Are you ok today?”

“Yea. Yea. I’m fine. Just trying to hang out with you some more.”

“Ah I see,” you said nodding in understanding, “is this because of your upcoming project?”

Kuroo looked at you as if you grew an extra head, “My what now?”

“Your new project. I have a signed request to scout out talent in Kyushu. You leave in two days. Why do you look like you completely forgot?”

“I guess I completely forgot. I’m going to need to switch it with someone else.”

“What? Why? You’re the top sports promoter. Why would I take you off of this?”

He hesitated, “God. For the life of me I can’t think of a reason.” He laughed nervously.

“Then it’s settled. You’re leaving in two days. Make sure to close up and accounts here before then. I’ll see you at lunch.” You dismissed him and turned to start working on your emails.

Kuroo walked away. “It’s just for a little bit. I’ll make it quick. I think I can get it done in one week at the earliest.” He pulled out his phone and dialed out.

“Kenma. I need a favor.”

“What is it now Kuroo,” Kenma said lazily.

“Is Bokuto and Hinata going to be in town soon?”

“They will be here at the end of the week for some promotional videos at my company. They’re bringing Atsumu as well.”

“Oh the twin. Even better. Listen. I need you guys to watch y/n for me.”

“Why? You think she’s cheating on you?”

“What! No. It’s not...We’re..-”

“Kuroo this conversation is getting boring.”

“Ok. Listen. The guy that attacked her. They had released him earlier in the month. But yesterday, he didn’t show up to court. Our attorney thinks something is up. I have to go on a project run so she will be here alone. I can’t...I can’t help but think about the last time I left her alone. If I didn’t get there. I-I don’t know what would have happened.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone, “Kenma?”

“Yea. I heard you. I was just texting the guys. You said you live near her, so we’ll stay at your place until you get back. And we’ll take turns taking her and bringing her from work.” Kuroo released the breath he was holding. “Thanks Kenma. I knew I could count on you.”

“Yea. Now let me go. I have to sleep.”

“Kenma it’s 8 in the morning-” the phone clicked in Kuroo’s ear. _Now I’ll just have to let y/n know. She knows I’ve been cautious about me leaving her alone. So I’m sure she won’t question it._

~

Your ankles were crossed behind Kuroo’s head as he folded you in half and fucked you into the mattress. “Agh!” His thrusts were faster and rougher that usual. More feral and needy. “Tetsurou!” you screamed out as you clenched around his thick length. Reaching down, he sucked hard on your collarbone, leaving a red mark. _Fuck! I can’t stop!_ Pulling out, he flipped you over and lifted your ass into the air. Spread and presented for him. Your folds were red from how rough he was, but dripped in response to how you liked it.

Spreading your cheeks slightly, your open hole waited for him to slide in and continued. He did so with ease. A squelching noise could be heard throughout his bedroom as he pumped in and out of you. Dragging his cock against your tight walls.

Kuroo put his hand on the higher part of your back, making you arch painfully as he kneaded your ass with his other hand. “Fuck y/n. I’m...agh…” he groaned out in pleasure as he emptied himself into the thin condom. He could see your ribcage contract as you breathed in heavily. Leaning in, he licked up your spine to your neck and kissed your shoulder softly. “Doing ok?”

You hummed in response. “Tired.”

“Ok. Stay here tonight.”

You nodded with your eyes closed and drifted off into a deep sleep. Kuroo slipped out and tossed the condom. _Damn I don’t want to leave her for a second._

It was three in the morning when Kuroo stirred slightly. You slept quietly on your side, your cheek pressed to the top of your hand. He sleepily kissed your bare back as his cock pushed against your ass. Keeping his eyes closed to preserve sleep, he smelled your hair. “Mmm...can I?” He asked you in a horse low voice. You nodded, not wanting to wake from your slumber.

Lifting your leg slightly, he rubbed himself against your slit before sliding into your hole. He heard you moan from the stretch as he filled you up. Holding your leg up with his forearm, he pumped into you. _God, it feels better than last night. Her walls must still be soft from earlier._ He could feel himself getting close. _Feels like fucking velvet._ Your body instinctively clenched around him as his cock thickened in size. “Fuck baby...ugh,” he moaned as he kissed your neck and shot ropes of cum out.

With one last kiss to your back, he slipped out and reached down to remove his condom when all he felt was wet on his bare shaft. His eyes blew wide open. _No!_ Looking down, he didn’t see a condom. _Please tell me it stayed inside of her._ He slid the blanket off of you and you shivered slightly. He grabbed his phone and turned on the flashlight. Spreading your legs, he looked for a sign of the condom. But all he found was a cream filled hole between your legs. Although the sight turned him on, the thought is what was killing him. _Oh shit. What the hell did I just do?_


	12. Christmas Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this Christmas Extra that no one had asked for. This chapter will contain sexual content.

"Hey boss, the staff is wondering if they can head out early? It's Christmas eve," Kuroo asked. He leaned against the doorway of your office with the last of his files. It had been a busy week for you and there were still stacks of files that needed to be organized and inputted into your database. Your assistant was out sick and the office interns were out on vacation. "Kuroo, there is a lot of work that needs to be done. Christmas eve is just another work day."

"Oh come one," he whined, "Don't you have any family or friends you want to spend time with?" You looked up at him with disinterest. "No."

He furrowed his brow. _That can't be true._

"You don't have anyone you want to spend this holiday with? What about your parents?"

"Do you ever keep your nose in your own business? You asked with an attitude.

"Not when it comes to you," he responded, sitting in the empty chair across from your desk. "Kuroo, Christmas is not any more special than a birthday. Work still needs to be done."

"You don't think your birthday is special?" he said in shock. You huffed out in frustration. "Fine! Let everyone know they can leave early. I'll just finish up myself. But they need their files on my desk before they leave or it won't be uploaded to this quarters summary."

"How about I help you finish and you join us for drinks?" he said, shooting you one of his famous smirks.

"No. I don't-"

"I know, I know. You don't like to go to unknown places filled with people you have never met before. It could be full of germs and you don't think our colleagues should see you drinking. You have so many reasons to not go. But I have one reason you should go."

You looked up at him with big beautiful eyes. "Oh yea. And what reason is that?"

"Me," he responded innocently. Chewing on your lip softly, you hesitated. _It's not like I will be alone. And one drink wouldn't phase me._

"If you help me finish these files then fine. But only for a little bit." He laughed and celebrated his victory with a small fist pump to the air.

~

"So your family doesn't visit you for the holidays?" Kuroo asked while opening a file and marking the first page with initials. "No," you answered without looking up, "We aren't that close."

"Do they send you your gift by mail?"

"No. We don't exchange gifts."

It's not that what you said makes sense, but he wondered if your whole family was this way. "Is your family still alive?"

"Yes. They are all alive," You finally looked up at him, "Can you just ask me what you want to ask me so this small talk can be put to rest."

"Why doesn't your family come visit you on the holidays?" he blurted out, "Why don't you guys exchange gifts? They're your family."

Setting down the file you were holding, you looked down and put your hands in your lap. "Fine. You want a history lesson on my life. Alright. My mother and father sent me to boarding school once I turned 10. They weren't very fond of me. I was told I wasn't what they wanted.

The girls were not nice to me. I believe a lot of my ocd stemmed from my time there since I didn't leave that place until I was 18. I sent my parents cards everyday and made them gifts on the holidays. No gifts were ever sent back and no cards were ever responded to," you made sure to avoid eye contact with him. Grabbing your next file, "So no, I don't have any interest in spending time with my parents for the holidays."

Your story upset him. To think of anyone treating you mean or not wanting you. He was beginning to understand you a lot more and your reactions to things began to clear up. "I lost my mom when I was young," he blurted out. Looking up slightly, you saw that he kept working as he began talking. "She was nice. Really soft hands. And she loved to cook. She made the best apple pies. Kenma loved them so she always had one ready," he smiled softly. "It was hard, when I lost her. I lost part of me too. If I didn't have someone by my side the whole way through, I wouldn't have made it out." His gaze lifted and met with yours as you cleared your throat, "Well. Let's finish up then?"

"Y/n, what's one present you remembered wanting for christmas when you were young?"

Pursing your lips slightly, you thought about it. "Ummm, I guess...well at the academy we weren't allowed to have any pets, obviously, but I always wanted a puppy. It was something that people with families had. You know like a mom, a dad, and a puppy. So I wrote to my parents and asked if they could buy me a stuffed toy puppy. Maybe one that was black and white or even all brown, not too big, so I could sleep with it at night." Kuroo watched your small smile fade away. "But umm..It never came." It amazed him how many times your stories broke his heart. People would look at you as only the gorgeous, successful, powerful woman and not be interested in your making. He wouldn't even be this close to you if he wasn't as persistent as he is. "Well, we're done," He stated, closing the last file, "let's head out and meet the others."

~

"AY!" shouted your coworkers at the bar, "we have a table! Come join us!" They waved you over. It was loud and crowded. Not usually your scene. Holding your bag close to you, you followed Kuroo over. He let you in first to sit next to Akane and he sat beside you. "VP! You made it!" she shouted. You pulled your head back slightly to save your eardrums, "I think you've had too much to drink."

"No! I'm just getting started! Here, have some," she pushed the bottle towards you. Pushing it back slightly with one finger, you waved down a waiter. "Yes, one beer please, in the bottle, with a napkin." He nodded and walked away.

"So, Kuroo was able to convince you to come out with us. What did he do differently than me? I asked you so many times," she whined. The flush on her cheeks was bright.

"Well, It's Christmas right. We should be with friends," you said half heartedly. He smiled softly. _She's trying._ The waiter came back with your drink and napkin. Making sure no one was staring at you, you cleaned the rim of the bottle before wiping down the rest. Pulling a small hand sanitizer from your bag, you cleaned your hands and then grabbed the bottle. Kuroo watched you with a smile the whole time. _She's cute._

You repeated those steps through your five drinks. Your cheeks and nose were a nice rose pink and you hiccuped slightly. Akane was laying on her arms sleeping and the others were slurring and making jokes among themselves. Kai sat across from you and downed the last of his second sake bottle. Snuggling up to Kuroo, you rubbed on him like a cat. "Call me kitten again," you said drunkenly as you stuck your finger out to touch his lips. "Ok. You're drunk. We should get you home," he said, calling over the waiter for the check. "You *hiccup* want to take me home? *hiccup* Are we going to fuc-"

"Ok! That's enough talking," he interrupted when everyone turned to look at you. Helping you up, he let you hold onto him for balance as he waved bye to his friends. "Merry Christmas guys! Kai, make sure Akane gets home. Stay safe!"

He opened the door to his apartment as you kissed on his neck. It was hard holding you upright when the whole way home you tried hanging on him and reached for his cock several times. He sat you on his bed. "You're going to have to sleep it off." He pulled out his sweatpants and made his way to the bathroom to clean up a little. Even though it took a couple of minutes, when he came back, his breath caught at the sight of you. Kneeling in the middle of his bed in only your panties and thigh high stockings, you were leaned forward on your hands, pushing your pretty breasts together. You had managed to get out of your dress and heels all while he was in the bathroom and readied yourself for him. "Kitten wants to play with daddy," you said soft and innocently. He rubbed his face and walked over to you. "I know you want to play kitten but you're drunk. It's not right.

"If it's not right, why are you...?" You asked, staring at the outline of his hardening dick. He covered it and sat down. "Well you're naked in my bed. He has a mind of his own."

Hugging him from behind, he could feel your soft mounds against his bare back. Placing kisses on his neck, you snaked your hands down his chest, nails scraping his nipples and down his abs as your fingers grazed the top of his sweatpants. He gasped slightly when you slipped your hand in and palmed his erection softly. His cock was throbbing and leaked a small bead of precum. "You're playing a dangerous game kitten," Kuroo growled out. "Don't you want to play?" you asked softly. "I don't want to take advantage of you y/n." You stopped and thought for a moment. "Ok," you answered and pulled him softly to lay on his back, "Then, I'll play, and you can watch. If you change your mind, just jump in." He watched as you crawled over him, and straddle his stomach. Facing away from him, he had a view of your bare back and lace thong. You pulled his thick cock out from his sweatpants and then grabbed his sac gently to bring them out as well. "Mmm...they're heavy. I think you need to empty them."

Even more blood rushed down to fill his rod. It was almost painful and wanted to be stroked so bad. _She's way more forward when she's tipsy._

Leaning forward slightly, your ass spread and he got a view of your plump pussy lips barely being covered by thin fabric and the string of the thong barely hid the pink kiss of your asshole. Bending forward completely, you slipped his length into your mouth. He inhaled sharply as he entered the warm wet cavern. Your tongue licked up and down his shaft as one hand helped to stroke him. The other hand fondled his heavy balls. He bucked slightly into your mouth. _Fuck!_

Pulling your underwear to one side, he used his thumbs to spread your lips. Glistening juice traveled up your slit as he used two fingers to spread your wetness along your hole. He moaned out as you took him further into your throat until your lips reached his pelvic bone. Your moans vibrated on his dick.

He finally gave in. _It would be rude not to return the services._ Holding onto your hips, he lifted you slightly and placed you on his mouth. Capturing your clit with his lips, he started suckling. "Ahh...agh...Tetsuro!" you moaned out. Sliding two digits into your wet hole, he watched from under as your small pussy clenched and you creamed on his hand. "Fuck you taste good," he said, licking his fingers of your juice. "Mmmm...tell daddy what you want, kitten."

You looked back at him with lust filled eyes. "I want to sit on daddy's cock." He knows he is so close to cumming, but if you kept up this little act, he would bust immediately. "Go ahead," he said letting go. You crawled forward and hovered your hips above his tall erection. Lowering yourself slowly, he watched as your lips parted and stretched around his thick meat. Slowly, it disappeared into you. Once you were all the way down, he reached out and grabbed onto your ass to keep your cheeks spread.

You bounced on his fat cock until your thighs were burning. He loved the way it looked, your ass jiggled and pink hole hugged and covered him in creamy cum. The velvety insides slowly pushing him over. Using his thumbs, he slightly spread your asshole. All he could think about was ramming himself balls deep past the tight rim. "Ugh! Fuck y/n! I'm cum..ming.." he grunted out as he held you in place while thrusting up into you. He panted and watched as a small amount of his white seed seeped out from your plugged hole. You panted from exhaustion. "Good girl," he cooed and sat up to hug you. He kissed your shoulder, "let daddy clean you up and then we can sleep."

~

"Shhh!" Hinata told Bokuto and Lev, "We're trying to surprise him. Kenma, do you have the key?" The four of them were sneaking into Kuroo's apartment to surprise him for christmas. Kenma had a spare key and drove them there. Normally he wouldn't do this, but Kuroo had sent him a text last night if he could go out and buy a last minute present for you. So he was coming to drop it off. The others came bearing their own gifts to pass out and open.

Slowly, they opened the door and tiptoed into the apartment. Taking off their shoes and jackets. Hinata and Lev were the first to bust into Kuroo's room yelling "Merry Christmas!" Bokuto popped up behind Hinata and Kenma walked in like normal.

You sat up and screamed while covering your ears. Your hair was wild and messy and your head was pounding. Kuroo shot up and looked around. "Oh my god! We are so sorry!" said Hinata, covering his eyes as his whole face blushed. Lev stodd frozen with his eyes glued to you and Bokuto stood with his mouth hanging open. Kenma came around and saw what they were looking at. "Kuroo, cover her," he scolded.

Kuroo turned and saw the blanket pooled at your waist while your naked chest was on full display. "Shit!" he yelled as he yanked the blanket up to cover you, "Don't look!"

"Stop yelling," you said quietly.

"Sorry Kitten," he whispered, kissing you on the temple. He reached down and grabbed his sweatpants off of the ground. "Get out so I can put clothes on. I'll meet you in the living room."

Kuroo gave you a big shirt, boxers and a pair of his socks to keep your feet warm. He wrapped you in a blanket and led you to the living room. "Hey y/n!" said Bokuto happily. You waived. Hinata avoided eye contact while Lev never took his eyes off of you. "What's wrong with him?" you asked Kuroo as he handed you a cup of warm tea. "Oh. He saw your tits." You smacked Kuroo on the arm. "Ow! What? It's not my fault they're here. I only told Kenma to come."

"And Kenma invited me!" said Hinata. That clears up how Bokuto and Lev found out. "Let's open gifts!" said Lev. Hinata handed Lev his gifts. Then Bokuto. Kenma. And Kuroo. You watched as they excitedly tore open gift wrapping like children. All of their eyes gleamed. You started picking up wrapping off the ground to keep it sort of clean. "This one's for you y/n," said Hinata. Looking at him confused, you took the small box. "For me?" He nodded. "And this one," said Lev. "I got you one too," whined Bokuto. You stared at all the gifts in front of you and warmth filled your heart. Opening Hinata's gift, you pulled out a small hair clip. "That's for you to pin your hair up. I know you work in an office like Kenma and his hair always gets in his eyes so I thought a pin would help." You stuck it in your hair and moved on to Bokuto's gift. "It's a coupon book!" he shouted as soon as you finished unwrapping it, "I know you go to the grocery store to get a lot of vegetables and cleaning supplies. So I thought that could help." you nodded softly and held onto the book as you unwrapped Lev's present. Pulling out a wooden box. Opening it, you found a variety of tea packets. "Kuroo told me you like tea. So on my last modeling job in Europe, I got a variety of their local tea for you to try."

"Thank you," you said softly. Kenma got you a new pair of earphones for when you jog and last but not least. Kuroo's present. "Kuroo you didn't have to-"

"I know. But I wanted to. Kenma picked it up for me last night. That's why he came over." Opening the box slowly, you could no longer hold back your tears. You pulled out an all brown, plush toy puppy. It was soft and not too big. Holding it to your chest, you sobbed. All of the guys looked worried. They wanted to comfort you but didn't know what was wrong. "I'm sorry," you finally managed to say, and stood up. "I need a minute."

They watched you walk into the other room and close the door. "Kuroo, is she ok?" asked Hinata.

"Yea. She's happy. It's just her icy heart melting. She's never received gifts before," he looked at his friends, "Thanks for doing this." He stood and walked into the room you hid away in. You sat on the bed hugging the stuffed toy. "What's wrong kitten?"

"Last christmas, I was home alone. I did my regular morning routine, watched the news, made breakfast and ran some errands. I never would have thought that I would be drinking with coworkers on Christmas eve and opening presents on Christmas day. It doesn't feel real. I guess it's something that I've always wanted."

He kissed the top of your head. "These guys are some of the best friends you will ever have. Don't be afraid to take advantage of them. You're not alone anymore." You looked up at him with big, watery, pretty eyes. "Thank you Tetsuro."

"No need. Come on. Let's eat. Being used for sex last night really made me hungry." You threw one of his pillows at him. He laughed.

"Merry Christmas y/n."

"Merry Christmas Kuroo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now onto the story.


	13. Chapter 12

Kuroo hadn't said anything all morning. Looking up from your breakfast, you caught him staring at you. "What?" you asked.

"Nothing."

You went back to eating before you felt him staring at you again. "Ok what is your problem? You've been staring holes into me. Is there something you need?"

Clearing his throat, "I...um..have to tell you something."

Your eyes widened in fear, "What Kuroo? Is it about...my attacker?"

_Shit I forgot about that._ "No. It's about last night. I kind of asked to have sex with you at 3 in the morning."

"Oh yes. I remember. You asked if you could. I consented. It's ok. Don't worry." You went back to eating and he rubbed his eyes in nervousness. "You see. I was half asleep and kind of forgot to put on a condom." You started choking on your food. Coughing over and over again. He ran to your side to help you and you pushed him back. "You *cough* forgot *cough* what!?"

"I didn't realize-"

"Oh so it's ok! I shouldn't be mad!?" You stood up and paced the room.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be mad. I'm just saying that it was an accident. An honest mistake." You grabbed your shoes and bag, mumbling to yourself. "Y/n where are you going?"

"Home!" you shouted, walking out and slamming the door. Standing outside of his door, you hesitated. _Damnit! I didn't clean and put away the damn dish!_

You stormed away.

~

You refused to talk to Kuroo the rest of the day and the next day. He waited for you as usual, stood next to you on the train and walked into the office with you. But you did not talk to him.

"Y/n," he said, standing in the doorway of your office. You continued typing on your computer without looking up. "I leave for a project today. I'll be gone for, about a week."

"Ok."

He took a deep breath and released it. "Can you please talk to me before I go?"

"No."

"I don't want to leave when we're like this."

You still didn't look up. "Fine. Be stubborn. I'm leaving." He walked out.

After you finished your report, you grabbed your bag and left. You made your way to the train, alone. _Am I being too harsh on him? He did say it was an accident. But...What if I end up pregnant. Then what? We never established our relationship. I don't know if I can raise a kid._

You made it to the train without any disruption. Remaining distracted by your own thoughts, you didn't see the tall man approaching you. "Y/n?"

Looking over in his direction, you furrowed your brows. Silver hair standing straight up. Big smile. Owl like eyes. "B-Bokuto?" He nodded and laughed. "Wow, it was almost hard to recognize you with your mask on." You still looked confused. "Oh you're probably wondering how I knew where to find you. Right?"

"Kind of. Also, why are you here?"

"Kenma asked me to pick you up from work. I guess Kuroo is going to be out of town for a little bit."

"Why would that mean anything to Kenma?"

He laughed, "Oh y/n. You're funny. Kuroo and Kenma are like best friends. Don't you remember?"

"Yes. I remember. I meant why does kenma need you to pick me up?"

"Kuroo asked him too. He doesn't want anything happening while he's away." You nodded ok and tapped your foot. _He is trying to keep me guarded? Is there something he's not telling me?_

"Y/n, do you think you can cook something for us? We're starving," he whined like a child.

"Fine. Wait...we?"

_Distracted by a different man this time. What a whore._ Rei watched as you talked with an unknown man as the train arrived. He boarded the train just a couple of people down from you. He was so close yet kept enough distance. Since he was disguised well and blended into the crowd of people, he saw you look right past him. _Good. She didn't even see me._

"So, Hinata is the only one that cooks?"

"Well, Atsumu isn't allowed to cook anymore because he burns water. And Sakusa only ever let me use the microwave." You shook your head. _They are like children._

"I don't think I have ever met Atsumu before. Is he also on your team?"

"Yea! He is super cool. Like, one of the best setters in the country."

"Are you exaggerating?"

"No! I'm being honest. Hey do you play sports?"

The train stopped and the two of you got off. "Sports? Umm no. I ran track in school though."

"That's a sport! So cool! Were you one of the best? Probably, right? Oh we should race. Do you want to race all the way back to the apartment? Winner makes food."

You kept walking and shook your head. "First, I'm wearing heels, so no. Second, I'm already the one making you guys food."

"I know, I'm just trying to get you out of your comfort zone. You seem angry."

You stopped for a second and looked at him. "Are you always this loud?"

"Yup!"

Rei stopped behind a pole, about a half a block down. _She is talking a lot with this guy. Is this who she's dating now? What happened to Kuroo?_

He followed as you and Bokuto came up to a large apartment building. Bokuto opened the door for you and you walked in, removing your mask. You pressed the elevator button. "So hungry!" Bokuto whined. "Please stop. I said I was going to cook something. Be patient." 

He pouted.

"Let me drop my things off at my apartment and I have to change."

"Ok. I can wait for you there."

Rei peeked through the glass door and barely saw as you and Bokuto stepped into the elevator. Opening the door, he walked in and heard the machine take off. He stood there and watched the floor numbers light up. "3...4...5...6." The number held. "Sixth floor huh. Pretty high up VP."

_But the man. Is he staying with her? I'll hold off for now. I need to time it just right._ Rei had been living out of hotels since fleeing his home. He didn't want his parole officer to find him and he had already paid a lot of money to his lawyer up front, so it's up to him to keep him out of jail for now. His name won't raise any red flags if they haven't put out a warrant for his arrest. He wants to act fast but not sloppy. "I'll just pay for a hotel nearby, so I can keep a better eye on my precious VP."

~

"Your place is nice!" Bokuto said in awe, "So clean."

"Thank you. Please...umm..don't touch anything. I-it's not you-"

"Y/n, calm down. I completely understand. I'll just stand here and wait." You nodded and walked to your bedroom to change. _Kuroo has good friends._ After a couple of minutes, you walked out and grabbed your phone and keys. You decided on your usual house clothes, a big shirt, tights and hair put up. "Ok. Ready." Bokuto led the way and you checked your phone for messages. One unread message from Kuroo. _"I arrived in Kyushu. Hope Bokuto made it in time to pick you up. Please text me to let me know you made it home."_

_"I did make it home. Bokuto was there to pick me up,"_ You decided to reply. Within seconds, your phone dinged with a response.

" _Thank you for letting me know. I really am sorry about what happened. I feel like I always leave you as soon as we hit a certain bump."_

_"It's ok. I just need some time to think."_

Kuroo looked at your response. He started typing but erased it. _Should I offer to buy her a pill? Or take her to a doctor?_ But the more he thought about it, the more upset it made him.

" _Y/n. I know it was an accident. But if it turns out...you know.. Just please let me in on the decision,"_ he typed out. He drummed his fingers on his knee nervously as he waited for your response.

You stared at his message. "Y/n?" asked Bokuto, "Y/n?"

"Hmm? What?" you answered, looking up at him.

"We're here. We have to get off of the elevator." Looking around, you realized that he had been holding the elevator doors open. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"What's got you so out of it? Or is that how you usually are? This will be the first time we actually get to hang out!" he said happily.

_He is so loud._ Bokuto unlocked Kuroo's door and let you in. He gasped when he saw Atsumu laying on the sofa, arm over his eyes. "Tsumu!" he yelled and ran to him, "Talk to me!"

Atsumu weakly lifted his hand to Bokuto, "Bo...I'm...so...hungry."

Bokuto turned to you, "Y/n. Please!"

You rolled your eyes, "You guys are ridiculous! How does Kuroo put up with you!?" Atsumu heard a woman's voice and sat up quickly. "You didn't tell me there was a lady present." He stood and walked up to you. You stepped back as he stepped forward. "Wow you're incredibly gorgeous. Is this her?" He turned and asked Bokuto. Bokuto nodded and walked up to you two. "Yup. I told you. You thought we would be babysitting some bumpy faced old lady."

"Well you said she was the company's VP. Those are usually older, overweight men. I assumed she probably looked more like a man." You scrunch your brows. _That's rude._ "But no. She is beautiful. And not overweight or bumpy." His eyes traveled your body. "Hey. Don't do that," you raised your voice at him.

"Do what?" he asked, innocently.

"I know that look. You're undressing me in your mind."

The light brown haired man smirked, "Listen. Are you sure you want this Kuroo guy? I only met him once, but he's kind of a nerd. You can have someone like me."

"Hey!" Bokuto yelled, "Why wouldn't she choose me if Kuroo was out of the picture!?

"Because I'm hotter. Look at this body," he said, lifting his shirt and showing off sculpted abs. Bokuto took his shirt off completely and flexed his pecs and biceps, "Well look at this body!" You looked at the two men who were now just looking at and flexing in front of each other. "Yea! How about this!"

"That's nothing! Look at this!"

You rolled your eyes and walked away from them. "I'll just start on some dinner while you two finish."

Hinata walked in as you were halfway through cooking. "Oh y/n! Hi!"

"Hi Hinata."

"Are you cooking for us!? It smells amazing. Let me help." He quickly washed his hands and put on an extra apron. "I'll cook some meat since I know you don't like touching raw meat." You smiled softly, "Thank you."

Dinner was finished and you watched as the three men attacked their food. "So good!"

They looked like hungry wolves. "Ok. Well, I'm going to head back to my place. It was nice to meet you, Atsumu. Bye Hinata and Bokuto."

"Don't you want to hang out?" asked Bokuto over the food in his mouth.

"No. I'm fine. I have things to take care of."

"Ok. I'll walk you," Hinata says. "No, I'll walk her. You're bound to get lost on your way back," Atsumu says.

"I can just walk myself," you said back.

"Well you're our responsibility for the time being. So I will walk you."

You took a deep breath, "I am not a child. I don't need to be babysat. I can walk to my apartment, by myself." The three men looked at each other before looking at you. "We don't think you can't take care of yourself," Hinata says. 

"Kuroo is kind of scared of leaving you alone," Bokuto says, "He hasn't forgiven himself for what happened the last time." A small pang hit your heart. _He hasn't forgiven himself?_

"It wasn't his fault," you said softly.

"You try to convince him of that. For now, we will take care of you until he gets back." You nodded ok and allowed Atsumu to walk you to your apartment door.

"Hey. I know I only met Kuroo once, but he's smart. And he thinks everything through and thinks ahead. And thinks of others. He...just thinks. All of the time."

You looked up at him. "Thank you Atsumu."

Once inside, you decided to text Kuroo back. " _Are you still awake?"_

Kuroo opened one eye when he heard his phone go off. He sat up quickly to respond. " _Yea. It's late. Are you ok?"_

" _You sent your friends to take care of me while you're gone."_

_"Yea. I'm sorry if they are too much. But I didn't want you alone."_

_"Why? Why do you worry about me so much? What am I to you?"_

He stared at the message. Why does he worry about you so much. He started talking to you because he wanted to get to know you, maybe help unwind you so work would be easier for his friends. But, now, he can't stop thinking about you. He wants to break through your hard exterior. Find the woman on the inside and protect her with his life.

" _Do you remember when you told me about your parents. And about your childhood?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I wanted to go back in time and save you. I want to save you from ever being harmed. You mean a lot to me."_

_"A lot?"_

He wanted to tell you how he really feels. But not over text.

" _What are you wearing?"_ He typed back, trying to change the subject for now.

" _Goodnight Kuroo."_

You closed your phone screen and laid on your back. _It felt like he was going to say he loves me._ The thought scared you. 


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain sexual content

*knock knock knock*

“Y/n!”

You could hear Bokuto through the door. Opening it quickly, you looked down the hallway. “Shh. I’m not the only one that lives on this floor.”

“Morning! Are you ready to go?” He asked with a wide smile. Taking a deep breath, you slipped on your heels and grabbed your bag. “Come on.”

  
  


Rei stood on the outside of the building. His back turned toward the entrance, trying to blend in with the couple of people out and about at that time.

“Did you guys eat?” He heard you ask.

“Mmhmm. Hinata cooked breakfast. We’re going to go practice nearby.”

Rei watched you leave with the silver haired man down the street.  _ Every morning, she leaves at 7:30 for work. I’ve seen three different men walk her to the train and one of the men always walks her back. They are protecting her. They know about me. But I am almost 100% positive that they don’t know where I am or what I look like. _

  
  
  


“Thanks for taking me to work, as usual,” you said to him. 

“Oh it’s nothing. You're a friend to us. We like being around you.”

You smiled and blushed at his comment. It was rare that people just liked being around you. Or maybe it was just you, not letting them get too close.  _ Has Kuroo changed me? _

“We’re going to Kenmas after practice. But one of us will be here-”

“Oh don’t worry about it,” you interjected, “I’m not going straight home today so don’t rush. I’ll just meet you there.” Bokuto’s face contorted in confusion, “I don’t know. Kuroo said to go with you everywhere.”

“Bokuto. I’m a grown woman. I can do without a man for one night. I’ve done it for years actually.”

He thought for a moment, “I’ll see. If we’re coming back by that time anyways, then we’ll be here.”

You rolled your eyes. “Fine.”

  
  


Rei waited in the lobby of the apartment building until he saw the three men come down. _ All three together? _

“Oh um excuse me!” He called for their attention. They stopped walking and turned to him.

“Yes sir, can we help you with something?” Hinata asked.

“Yes. I am trying to leave a letter to one of my family members and I, just for the life of me, can’t remember what unit she lives in. Do you guys live here?”

They really didn’t know how to answer that since technically they didn’t but they had been staying there longer than what is allowed by management.

Atsumu looked at Bokuto. “Um yes. We stay here.”

“Great! I just need the unit number for y/n l/n,” he pointed to the wall of locked mail boxes, “then I can leave her letter.” The three released their breath, relieved that they weren’t in jeopardy of being kicked out. 

“Yea. I can just give it to her,” Hinata said, reaching out to the man. 

“U-uh no. I don’t know you people and this is sensitive family information. I would like to leave it in her mailbox so it is locked away safely until she can get it.” He was starting to get nervous. Was he going to blow this act? The guys looked at him a little longer.

“That makes a lot of sense,” Atsumu said, and walked to the mailboxes, “umm. This one.” He pointed out the mailbox with your apartment number on the front. Rei smiled internally before slipping a thin envelope into the box. “Thanks guys. I appreciate all of your help.” And with that, he walked out of the building. _A great day today. I am literally getting what I need, handed to me._ _My precious VP. It’s almost over for you._ The thought of what he wanted to do to you made him shake in excitement.

~

You were walking around the grocery store gathering your items. Picking up vegetables and noodles. Fruits, drinks and tea. As you were adding some more items to your cart, you looked down at it and noticed it was all in order as usual. Biting your lip softly, you moved some things around. Just to try and keep up with the progress you had made. Satisfied, you made your way to check out.

Several bags of groceries hung off of your arm as you stood on the platform, waiting for the train. Humming a small tune, you waited patiently as usual. A feeling of nostalgia hit you. You used to wait like this all of the time. Alone. Go grocery shopping. Alone. Eat dinner. Alone. No one to talk to or hang out with. And now suddenly, a feeling of longing came over you.  _ Why did I think I was ok with that? Ok with being alone. _ Even though you acted irritated by it, you missed how loud everyone is. Missed Kuroo’s smirks, snide comments and ugly laugh.  _ I miss him. _

  
  


The train doors opened and you waited for the other passengers to get off so you could get on. Barely making it in, you squeezed yourself up against the doors and waited. 

~

Rei had given up on waiting for you to show. He had hung around the apartment building, same time as all of the other days. But this time, you didn’t show.  _ I don’t know where the hell she is. But people will be suspicious if I stay much longer.  _ Lifting his bag over his shoulder, he walked off.

You walked quickly down the sidewalk. The cold night air was nipping at your exposed legs. 

“Y/N!” you heard someone shout. Turning you spotted the ginger headed athlete and his teammates. They were running towards you. “Sorry we’re late!”

You smiled softly. “It’s ok. I just got here.” Atsumu took off his jacket and placed it on your shoulders. “Let us take your bags.”

“Oh no. It’s fine. I got it.”

“Independent woman,” he smirked, “I like that.”

You rolled your eyes, “Ok. Well. I’m heading up.”

“Oh yeah. Us too,” Hinata says. They walk with you to the door and hold it open. “We heard from Kuroo today,” Bokuto said. Your hand slipped slightly and your bag almost dropped. “Oh yea. U-um..Is he almost finished..over there?”

Bakuto wiggled his eyebrows at you, “Haaah..you miss him huh.” A blush crept across your face, “N-No! I-I mean, for work! Is he almost finished because he hasn’t checked in with anyone at work. I need reports...and stuff.”

“Ohh! And stuff,” Atsumu said, teasing you. You blushed harder. “She is cute with a blush,” He said. Feeling guilty when his mind automatically took him on an inappropriate journey of imagining your flushed face during sex.

The elevator door dinged open on their floor, “Oh just get out! Let me go home in peace.” They laughed as they walked out.

  
  


You put away your groceries and made your way to shower.  _ Maybe I should check in with Kuroo. He has given me space like I asked for.  _ He kept invading all of your thoughts.

After showering, you made a quick plate of dinner and ate alone. Putting the tv on in the background for some noise. You ran a finger along the phone and hesitated on calling Kuroo.  _ Maybe a text? _

_ “Kuroo. Are you awake?” _ You sent the message and then walked your dishes to the sink to clean. A ding on your phone let you know that he replied. You felt a little nervous.

“ _ I am. Is everything ok?” _

_ “No” _

_ “What’s wrong? Are the guys being too much of a handful? Is it work? Is it about Rei?” _

You smiled softly to yourself. He does think a lot. “ _ It’s not that.” _

_ “Well. What’s wrong kitten?” _

_ “I miss you.” _

Kuroo stared at your message. His heart doing a small flip. You never opened yourself, even this little, to him. He was always the one trying to pull emotions out of you or guessing how you are feeling at the moment. 

_ “What exactly do you miss about me?” _

_ “Your ugly laugh and comments on everything. Just your presence and…” _

_ “And what?”  _ he responded anxiously.

“ _ Your hands.” “Touching me.” _

Kuroo covered his mouth as a blush crept along his face.  _ This woman will be the death of me. _ He took a deep breath to calm himself. Unfortunately, this cock was not listening. He was already at half mast. Aching to be touched. Although he had great mental images of your naked body and fucked out face, he hadn’t indulged in self pleasure since arriving there. 

_ “Please play along with me here, y/n.” “What are you wearing?” _

You looked down at your robe covering your just bathed body.  _ “Nothing.” _

His dick twitched in his sweatpants.  _ “Mmmm..and where do you miss my hands touching?” _

You felt a small amount of wet forming in between your thighs. Walking to the bedroom, you took off your robe and laid down.  _ “Can I call you?” _

He took the initiative and dialed your number. “Hello,” you answered softly.

“Kitten. I’ve missed you.”

“I miss you too...daddy.” Your face was bright with a blush.  _ Oh my god am I doing this right? _

He growled low, “You didn’t answer my question from earlier. Where do you miss my hands touching you?” His hand slid down his pants and softly grabbed onto his shaft.

“E-everywhere.”

“Oh come on kitten. Use more words than that.”

“I’m not used to this Kuroo. I’m embarrassed.”

“Ok...Do you miss my hands on your back?”

“Mmhmm.”

“On your plump ass?”

A very small, faint moan escaped your lips, “Yes.”

“I miss that too honey. I love grabbing and squeezing your ass. Spreading them so I can see your pretty holes.”

“Mmm..Tetsuro..”

He pulled his now fully erect cock out of his pants and rubbed the bead of precum along his tip. “Are you touching yourself yet, kitten?”

You rubbed your tits down softly. Trying to mimic Kuroos hands. “Just my chest.”

“I wish I was the one doing that. Cupping them and massaging them while I suck and bite on your small nipple.”

You slide your hand down your stomach, goosebumps following in your fingers wake.

“I’m touching my clit Tetsuro. I’m soaking wet.”

He gripped his dick hard and rested for a second. “Gods Kitten. My cock is so hard. I wish you were here. I want to watch you sink slowly onto it. Your hole stretching and clenching around me. Gripping me like a suction cup.”

“Mmm..Aahh..” you slid your fingers further and cupped into your hole. The palm of your hand bumping your clit.

“I love watching your hole when I fuck you. The way it pulls my dick in more when I’m sliding him out.”

“I..agh… like when you push my legs back. It hurts slightly but it...ugh...makes me wet knowing my holes are on display for your enjoyment,” you messily pumped your fingers in and out of yourself as your imagination ran with your conversation, “then you slide him in. And he just barely fits in real tight..Ahh! Tetsuro!” Kuroo could hear the squelching of your pussy juice from his side of the phone. “Oh fuck you sound so hot kitten. Cum for daddy and don’t stop,” he instructed. He gripped and pumped quickly on his long shaft. He knew he was getting close.

“What else do you like baby! Huh!?”

“Fuck! I-I like...ahh! I like taking you in my throat. He’s too big to fit but ...I love your face when you feel how tight and wet it is in there! Ugh! Yes! Daddy!”

Kuroo held the phone in between his ear and shoulder as one hand cupped his balls and the other pulled his dick as if his life depended on it. “Fuck! Y/n!” He shot out ropes of cum. The pressure was so hard that they landed on his chest.

He laid, panting into the phone. His cum all over his chest. Your soft breath came through the other end. “Y/n, I can’t wait to get home and bury myself in you.”

“I can’t wait for you to come back either. I miss you.”

He smiled, “it makes me happy that you say that.”

“It makes me happy to talk to you,” you responded.

“I should clean up.”

“Me too. I made a mess here.”

Kuroo smirked, “you trying to turn me on again?”

“S-stop. Now I’m embarrassed.”

He stood and grabbed a towel from the restroom to clean off. “Don’t be embarrassed. I like it. Now, tell me what I’ve missed.”

You laughed, “so much. Did you know that Bokuto can fall asleep anywhere? Even standing up? And Hinata sleep walks. He ended up at my door at 2 in the morning.”

“I knew about Bo but not about shorty.”

“And Atsumu really likes to flirt. But he’s not that good at it.”

Kuroo laughed, “hah. I’ll kill him.”

“Kuroo,” you laughed.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will reference past attempted assault.

You quickly finished up your paperwork and closed accounts. Kuroo was supposed to come back today. And although you didn’t admit it often, you missed him. You were having fun with the guys, but your body seemed to miss the emotional component of the person you were having sex with.

Meeting Atsumu on the train, you boarded to go home. “How was work?” he asked.

“Fine. We are close to finishing three new projects. Just need a sign off from the board.” He nodded before pulling you closer as more people got on the train. Looking down, he was suddenly aware of how close your chest was to him. A vibration went off between you two. “Sorry, that’s my phone,” you said, sliding your hand down to retrieve it. The back of your hand went across his stomach and he clenched his abs instinctively. “Oh. It’s my attorney,” you whispered, “Can we switch spots? People usually get upset when someone talks on the phone here.” He looked around before shifting. It was a little difficult since the two of you were already smooshed together. Spinning your positions, he caged you in against the door and you answered the phone. “Hello.” You looked at his chest while listening closely to the call, “yes. Ok. I will be there. Thank you.” Atsumu watched as your hand shook slightly when pulling the phone away from your ear. “What’s wrong?”

“Umm. They set another court date.”

He grabbed your hand and held it, feeling you tense up. “Sorry. I completely forgot,” he said, letting go quickly, “I shouldn’t have touched you without warning.” Holding your hand in the same position, you shook your head, “no. It’s ok. I see what you were trying to do. Thank you.”

As soon as you stepped off of the train, you pulled a small bottle of hand sanitizer and squirted your hands then Atsumu’s hands. He thought it was cute.

You and Hinata decided to make dinner for everyone since Kuroo was returning and the players would be leaving. He even called Kenma over. Bokuto was carefully watching as Hinata cut up vegetables and added them to a pot. Kenma sat on the sofa playing on his phone and Atsumu was over your shoulder. “Smells amazing,” He commented. “Thank you. It’s almost finished if you want to wait...over there.” You pointed to the dining room table and he smirked. “I wanna stay close to you. I’m learning a lot.” You turned and he was really close. 

“Listen. I still think you should ditch Kuroo and get with me.”

“Excuse me?”

“I make as much, if not more, and can protect you. Unlike-”

Your gasp cut him off and your small hands pushed against his chest. “You egotistical man. Does it make you feel real big and tough speaking on a topic you know nothing about? I’ll have you know, no one I have ever met is more capable of protecting me than Kuroo.” He stared at you in shock. As did the others who eavesdropped on your conversation. So pulled in that they didn’t notice Kenma greet Kuroo at the door. 

“Miya twin. Back away from her now,” Kuroo said sternly. He turned and looked in his direction. Visually pissed, Kuroo flared his nose. They looked like two wolves sizing each other up. Atsumu threw his hands up in defeat, “just wanted her to know her options.”

“Sumu! Don’t be a jerk,” Hinata says in a lecturing tone. Bokuto greeted Kuroo with a hug. “KUROO!! Welcome back!”

“Thanks Bo.” He stepped forward and side eyed Atsumu as he pulled you in an embrace. Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on your lips. “Hi.”

You blushed. “Hi. Umm, the food is ready.” The guys jumped up and ran to the table. “I’m sorry that you had to deal with them alone,” he says.

“It’s ok. I handled it pretty well.”

Shaking off his coat, he sat next to Atsumu and you sat between him and Hinata.

They scarfed their food as if they hadn’t been fed in days and Kuroo filled them in on his business trip. “I’ll clean!” shouted Hinata. You picked up the plates and brought them to the sink. “You don’t have to. I can clean. You should rest before your trip home.”

“No no! You cooked so it’s only polite for me to clean up. Go hang out with Kuroo. I know you missed him.” Smiling softly, you bowed slightly before walking out of the kitchen. “Kenma! Come hang out with me!” Hinata yelled out. 

Kenma sat on the counter as Hinata washed dishes.

*knock knock*

“Kuroo?” you said softly as you opened his bedroom door. He walked out of the bathroom shirtless. “Hey beautiful. Couldn’t wait huh?” Pulling you in, he kissed you and ran his hands up your hair. You bit softly before licking along his bottom lip. “Wait. I-I forgot to tell you,” you spoke softly against his lips, “the attorney called and we have a new court date.”

“Oh. When is it?”

“End of the week. Turns out the judge has been buried in court dates after the holiday. Lots of drunk driving and public disturbances.”

“Oh. Ok. Are you going to be ok? Knowing he is...You know.”

“Still out and about...yea. As long as they have eyes on him and he is far away from me.” Kuroo thought about his last conversation with the attorney. _Rei was a no show. Sounds suspicious._

“Uh yea. But, if anything. I’m here.”

You rubbed your nose against his, “I know. Thank you.” He ran his hands down your ass and cupped the back of your thighs to lift you. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he walked you to his bed.

Kuroo kissed down your neck and sucked softly. “Tetsuro,” you moaned softly, “We shouldn’t.”

“Come on kitten. I’ve missed you and your body.” He dragged his tongue down and across the tops of your breasts. “Ah...ok. But you need to use a condom.”

Sitting up, he looked down at you confused, “Really?”

“Are you kidding Kuroo? Why would you think that changed?”

“Because we already did it without one. So we kind of already opened that door.”

“That was not by choice!”

He pouted. “I know. But I didn’t get to enjoy it,” he mumbled.

You sat up on your elbows, “What? Are you saying that you don’t enjoy it?”

“What!? No. No that’s not what I’m saying at all.” Pushing him off, you stood up, “Ok, you know what. I’m going to go before this gets worse.”

“Y/n. Why are you making this difficult? That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“I don’t know it. Maybe it isn’t good for you. I wouldn’t know that.”

“Stop!” he said, walking up to you. “Please stop that. It is good for me. You’re good for me.”

He ran his thumb along your jawline and your heart rate sped up. “Kuroo-”

“You’re perfect for me.”

There it was. That feeling again. The feeling that he was close to saying those three words that you weren’t ready to hear. “Um..I forgot that I left the dryer on...in my apartment. I-I need to go.” You ran out and left him confused and slightly aroused.

Kenma walked in a minute later. “What happened?”

“I-uh- don’t know. She ran out.”

“Guess she didn’t want to have sex with you. Probably thinks you're ugly.”

“Shut up Kenma. She thinks I’m sexy.”

“Sure. Women usually run out on a man that they think is sexy.”

“Kenma. You’re always so mean,” he whined.

~

The remainder of the week went quick. Almost too quick. Before you knew it, you were sitting anxiously in a courtroom. Your knee bobbed up and down as you waited for the judge. Kuroo wasn’t sitting next to you. He wasn’t far. But he wasn’t as close as you are used to. Making matters worse. If you weren’t so grossed out by it, your fingers would be in your mouth. Biting at the nail until it was a small nub. “Order!” called out the judge. “We will begin the hearing.” She looked over at Rei’s attorney and saw that the defendant was missing. “Where is your client?”

The attorney scrubbed his hand down his face and shook his head, “He-uh- he’s running late. If we could wait-”

“No. I will not wait for him any longer. We will move forward,” She looked in your direction and saw how nervous you were. Her glare softened before she asked your attorney to bring in his witness.

“Please state your name and relationship to the plaintiff.”

“Kuroo Tetsuro. She is my superior.”

“Thank you. You can give your statement.”

Kuroo ran through the events of that night from his point of view. It's as if he was watching it happen over again. He clenched his fists to stop from reacting to it. But it didn’t help when it was your turn to make your statement.

“I was..leaving. For the day. I was the last one in the office. I tend not to stay late but I wanted to finish everything for the end of the week. As soon as I opened my office door…” you took a deep breath. And then another.

“It’s ok Ms. L/N. Take your time,” the judge told you softly. You nodded quickly.

“Umm..when I opened my office door. A tall man with a black mask stood there. I was so caught off guard that I didn’t even register what was happening. He pushed me back into the room. Hard. I fell and he pounced on top of me. He hit me and started trying to...r-rip at my clothes.”

“You didn’t recognize him at all?” Your attorney asked. Shaking your head, you looked down at your hands. Remembering scene by scene. “I was surprised. I didn’t even think far enough of who it could be, just what they were trying to do.”

“Please. Continue.”

“I managed to kick him off of me. It was only for a second. But it made enough room for me to get up. He grabbed me and threw me across the desk. That’s when I noticed the lamp came down too. I grabbed it and hit him in the head then took off running. I tried to think as fast as I could.” You wiped a small tear from your cheek “I thought I was going to die.”

“How did you manage to get help?”

Looking over at Kuroo, you noticed how hard he was trying to calm himself down. His face was slightly red as he covered his mouth with his hand. _If I find that son of a bitch. I’ll kill him._

“I ran screaming into the stairwell. I figured if security or even a person passing close enough to the building could hear me, then they could help me. I saw Mr. Kuroo for a brief second before my attacker grabbed me and threw me against the wall. Then everything went black.”

The jury shook their heads in disapproval. “Wow. Ms. L/n. Thank you for coming up here and making your statement against your attacker. I am sure it was difficult for you,” the judge told you quietly. You nodded as a few more tears spilled out. “Don’t you worry. Ok. You can step down.”

“Your client has not shown,” she says to the defendant's attorney.

“He is proba-”

“That wasn’t a question. That was an observation. We will take a very small break to let the jury come up with a verdict. In the meantime. Officer,” she gestured to Rei’s Parole officer, “Please bring me reports of your visits to Mr. Nishikawa’s residence.” The officer looked at the attorney nervously. “Y-yes. Your honor.”

Kuroo waited outside of the courtroom. Once you spotted him, you took off running and plowed into him. Rubbing your face against his chest. He hugged you tightly and kissed the top of your head. “I haven’t talked about what happened since giving my report to the police on that night,” you said with a sniffle. He fisted your coat and took a deep breath. “I didn’t know all of the details. You are one strong little lady.”

You looked up at him, small tears in your eyes and nose red from crying. “Thank you.”

“Lets get some food before they call us back in.” Turning, he led the way.

“Kuroo. Where do you think Rei is?”

He tensed up slightly, “I don’t know.” _But I have a bad feeling._

You gave up on trying to eat. Nothing looked appealing and your stomach was in knots so you know you wouldn’t be able to keep anything down. “Come on. Let's get this over with,” you told Kuroo as you tossed out your napkin. He threw his cup and trash to follow you out.

“In the trial of L/N Y/N vs Nishikawa Rei. The jury finds the defendant...Guilty.” You let out a breath you were holding. It’s not that you thought they would come up with any other verdict, but hearing it said out loud, in the courtroom, sealed it. “And on top of that, there were no reports ever made on checking in on the Defendant. His whereabouts are currently unknown. I consider him a flight risk and set out a warrant for his arrest immediately.” She slammed her gavel down. “This trial is concluded but his sentence is postponed until he is in front of me in handcuffs.” She handed the warrant to her bailiff and he walked it off to the clerk to issue it. Your hand covered your mouth as you listened in shock.

“Y/n?”

“Kuroo. He’s missing. They don’t know where he is.” He could tell you were freaking out slightly. “It’s ok. If he was smart, he probably took off. Long gone.”

Nodding slightly, your eyes shifted. Trying to make yourself believe what he said.

_He’s gone. Long gone._


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain sexual content and will contain content that some might find offensive

It had been a couple of days. You weren’t updated on if they had located Rei. So you kept your eyes peeled and refrained from staying out late. While Kuroo went to the gym, you ran out to the store quickly to grab a pregnancy test. It isn’t usual for your period to come on schedule, but it was pretty close every month. So you knew it was due at any moment. Or not.

You stood in the aisle of the women's health section of the small pharmacy. Eyes shifting from one box to the next. “Why is there so many to choose from?” you whispered.

“First time?” Looking over, you saw a middle aged woman with short cropped hair in the aisle with you. You nodded, “Yea. You?”

“Second. We’ve been trying.”

“Oh,” you said softly.

“It’s a lot. But this one,” she grabbed a white and blue box from the shelf, “was the most accurate one for me. And, it detected my pregnancy really early. Usually if it says no, there is a chance that you could still be pregnant. But if it says yes...well, you’re stuck.” She handed the box to you. “But you should go to a doctor just to follow up.” Your heart rate sped up. It’s not that you wanted to hide your results from Kuroo, but you were too nervous to have him there. Plus, you wanted to come to terms with the answer before telling him.

Bowing to the lady, you thanked her and went to pay. Quickly, you ran back for two more and then you went to pay.

~

Kuroo made it back to his apartment and jumped in the shower. _I’ll check on her and see if she ate._ He finished quickly and sent a text to Kenma to make sure he was doing ok. Noticing a notification on his phone, he opened his unread messages and saw one from Kaori. “ _Kuroo. Can we talk_?” He had been friends with Kaori. Their open relationship always guaranteed that they had someone to fall back on when they needed to. And he had been neglecting being there for her because of everything that had been happening. He wasn't looking for anything sexual from her anymore. But, he can still be there for her as a friend.

“Yea. We can meet up next week. Maybe Wednesday.”

“ _I’ll bring dinner to your place_.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

He got changed when his phone rang. _Daichi?_

“Daichi!”

“Hey Kuroo. I wanted to update you. We have kept our eyes open for this Rei guy you told me about. But no one has reported seeing him around this prefecture. Maybe he hasn’t come this way.” Kuroo was happy to have someone on the police force to keep a lookout. Even if it is from a neighboring city. Any little help is help.

“Thanks. My fear is that he hasn’t left the area. I’m afraid to leave her alone.”

“I know. I don’t blame you. We were able to pull his record and the description of what he did that night...was infuriating to say the least. Even I want to beat the shit out of him.”

“No. I’ll be the one to do that,” Kuroo said clenching his fist.

“Be careful. I think I can make some time to visit your area and do some looking around.”

“Man that would be great! I can put you up for the time being. You can meet y/n.”

“Yea. You talk about her a lot and I’m curious to see what kind of woman has been able to actually put up with you this whole time.”

“First, she is amazing. Second, I am not something to put up with.”

“Yes you are. It was worse when we were kids but...well, I don’t have to see you as often, so.” Kuroo laughed at his old rival's comment. He missed their old matches. 

“Well, I’m going to let you go officer. I have someone to see.”

“Oh your girlfriend,” Daichi teased.

“Jealous,” Kuroo responded before hanging up.

~

You were staring at the tests when you heard a knock at the door. Grabbing the sticks, you put them away in a safe place and then made your way to the door. You stopped for a moment and tried to shake off your anxiety. “Kuroo,” you said when you opened the door. “You’re back sooner than usual.”

“Yea. It was a light day. I wanted to know if you had lunch. We can have a picnic.” He smiled sweetly and placed a soft kiss on your lips. “Or, we can stay in and eat each other,” he whispered. Blushing, you pushed him away. “Kuroo, control yourself.”

“Come one honey. We haven’t had sex since the...condom incident.” He pulled you in and softly rubbed your back. “I know you want my body. You keep checking me out,” he said with a smirk.

“I am not!” you said, defending yourself. He placed a soft kiss on your neck. Right below your jaw. “I know you kitten. You won’t stay away from me for long.” Goosebumps crawled up your skin and a familiar heat pooled between your thighs. “Kuroo…”

“But...I won’t force you,” he stepped back, “You’ll come to me.” You crossed your arms and pointed your nose up, “We’ll just see now, won’t we.”

“Lets eat, you little tease. I’m sure you will think more rationally when you’ve been fed.”

“Be careful bed head. I might come to my senses and leave you.”

He let out one of his ugly laughs and grabbed your hand. “Let’s eat.”

“Does it have to be outside?’

“Yes, you need fresh air. The air won’t hurt you.”

You groaned in rejection.

“Kitten, I have a spot picked out. Don't worry, I got you.”

You smiled to yourself and let him lead you out.

It was a nice, cold day. But the sun that was out warmed you up. Kuroo had laid out a nice thick blanket and helped you sit before bringing out a bag of two bento boxes. “These look really fresh. Did you buy them?”

“Nope. Made them myself. I know exactly what you liked and thought I would make it special.”

“Thank you,” you said as you set your box in your lap. He handed you a wet wipe to clean your chopsticks and a napkin to place under your lunch. Now you were ready to eat.

The both of you sat quietly as you ate. Listening to the birds and sounds of cars. All of the life that was moving around you. _Well, I guess this is it._

“Kuroo,” you said, breaking the silence, “I’m pregnant.” He stopped chewing and turned to you. Looking at your face then down to your stomach then up to your face. Blinking rapidly. “You...just know that? Did you take a test?”

You nodded. “I did. Three. All of them came out positive.” He tried reading your face. Were you happy? Upset? Why couldn’t he tell?

“Well-”

“You don’t have to say anything. I wanted to let you know, but I still think that I should be in charge of the decision to keep it or not.”

“What do you mean or not?” he asked. You stayed quiet and looked down at your food. “Y/n. Answer me.”

“I don’t know Kuroo. I can’t just close all of my options.”

“There are no other options!” he said, starting to raise his voice. You looked around to make sure no one was watching. “Kuroo don’t cause a scene.”

“I’m not causing a scene!” He couldn’t stop himself from yelling. Even though he wanted to. He felt like something was slipping away. Like he was losing ground.

You closed your bento, stood up and started walking back to the apartment building. “Y/n!” he shouted as he stood up. He grabbed everything quickly and ran after you. He stayed behind you until you reached the elevator. Stepping on, he pressed the floor button. “Y/n. Don’t do that. Don’t close up on me!”

“I’m not!”

“I asked you a question back there. I want to know an answer.”

“I don’t know Kuroo.”

“Bullshit! You do know!”

“Please let it go.”

“I’m not letting it go. You’re pregnant and it’s my child. I get a say.”

Turning to him, you stared at him as if he just slapped you, “You get an opinion because you are entitled to it, but you do not get a say.” The elevator doors opened and he walked with you to his apartment. _Damnit! Wrong floor._ You tried to turn back but he grabbed your arm lightly, led you to his door and pulled you in. “Y/n. Please. Just think about it.”

“Kuroo. I-”

“I love you,” he spits out quickly. “And I’m not saying that because you’re pregnant and I want you to keep the baby. I’m saying it because I do. I love you and...this baby...they are a product of that love. Even if it was an accident.” He fidgeted nervously under your stare. “Y/n-”

“Why would you say that?” you said under your breath.

“What?” he said, slightly confused and concerned that he didn’t hear you correctly.

  
“Why would you go and ruin this. We were fine before. Now you think you’re in love with me? Kuroo, please.”

“I am in love with you.”

“No! You can’t love me!”

“Why not!?”

“Because you are going to want me to love you back!”

He finally stopped breathing. All of the blood stopped rushing to his head. He was calm and finally seeing you and hearing what you weren’t saying. Tears in your eyes. “Honey, why do you think you can't be loved?”

You shook your head and looked away from him. “How am I supposed to love you, when I don’t love who I am? It’s not fair. I can’t give you all of me.” More tears escaped as you closed your eyes and held yourself. He lifted your chin slightly and placed a soft kiss on your lips. “I have loved you since the day we met. When I mistaken you for being an assistant. Then bumping into you on my run. Forcing you to eat lunch with me and hang out with me and my friends. Y/n I have loved you this whole time that you haven’t loved yourself and I didn’t expect anything back,” hugging you softly, “Let me love you.”

He lifted you gently and carried you to his bed. Kissing down your neck, before sitting back to lift his shirt off. You ran your hands down his sides, feeling every curve and cut of his muscles. Pulling you up, he pulls your shirt over your head and removes your bra. “So soft,” he comments, running his hands down your bare back before laying you down again. Stripping you both of the remaining clothes, he pushed your legs apart and up. “My favorite view.”

You blush as you laid beneath him. Growing wet at the sight of him drinking in your naked body. He leaned in and placed lazy soft kisses down your sternum to your belly, where he hovered for a moment and bumped you with his forehead. _Gentle_. Lining himself up to your wet entrance, he slowly pushed in. His eyes screwed shut as he listened to your broken moan. Beautiful and god like. Your velvet walls hugged his cock tightly. He wanted to whimper from the heavenly feeling. Pulling at his sheets, a wave of convulsions passed through as you came on him.

Kuroo continued sliding himself in and out of your hole. Small sounds of skin slapping against skin could be heard throughout the otherwise quiet room. His hands gripped on your waist as you arched your back off the bed. Your chest meeting his. He dipped down and licked across your exposed nipples and sucked greedily as you clenched down on him again and came. “Fuck! Baby..Ugh!” He was trying so hard to be gentle with you. He doesn't know much about early pregnancy but he didn’t want to ruin anything. He shifted and lifted you to hold you against his headboard. Hooking his arms under your legs, he kept them up and humped into you as you hold onto his neck. His strokes became desperate and sloppy as he sped up and chased his release. “Ah...fuck! I’m...let me...in you.” His words broken and breathy.

“Yes...Tetsuro! Cum in me!”

He pumped into you quickly, releasing ropes of cum into you. The room now filled with the squelching noise of him fucking his cum in and out of you.

His heart rate was coming back down as he turned to lay with you. Not pulling out yet to try and avoid a big mess. He peppered kisses along your cheeks and eyes. “I’m going to grab something to clean up. I’ll be back.” Slowly he disconnected from you and you shivered from the loss of his warm body.

~

Kuroo didn’t notice you slip out during the early morning hours. You went back to your apartment and packed a small luggage. You took a deep breath as you placed a letter under his door before leaving. _I know what I have to do Kuroo._

Taking the earliest train they had, you left.


	17. Chapter 16

Kuroo walked into work. Akane met him at his desk after hearing several whispers of how messed up he looked. “Whoa, Kuroo. You look-” She decided to keep her comment to herself when he shot an irritated glare in her direction. He looked like a mess. His hair was disheveled since he had run his hands in it over and over as he racked his brain. His eyes bloodshot from not sleeping. A headache that was threatening to blow off the top of his head and he was past irritable. “I’m going to grab you a coffee,” she said before walking away.

It had been 48 hours since he woke up and found you missing from his bed. Jumping to his feet, he ran to the door when your note caught his eye. He sat down as he read. 

“ _ Tetsuro. I’m sorry. I need some time to think about everything. Please don’t look for me. I will come back when I am ready. - Y/n” _

  
  


“Well,” Akane said. He looked up and saw everyone around his desk listening to him tell Kai what happened. 

“Well what?”

“What did you do? She said not to look for her but, everyone knows that means to look for her.” The other employees were nodding in agreement. “You are thinking this is some kind of romance movie Akane. This is real life.”

“Real life can have romance,” someone commented.

He hung his head and rubbed his eyes. “I tried. I don’t know where to start. Even though I broke down most of her walls. There is a lot I didn’t get to find out about her.”

“Have you called her?” asked your assistant. Kuroo took deep breaths. Calming himself. He knew she wasn’t the brightest but he didn’t want to snap at her. “Obviously. But her phone is off.”

“Oh,” she responded.

“Let’s see. Move over Kai,” Akane shoved him aside and got on a computer. Typing quickly, she checked the schedule. “She’s on leave. But it doesn’t have a return date. She must have told someone.”

“Maybe it’s on her planner.” 

Kuroo looked up at your assistant. Realizing that she is finally saying something useful. “Her planner?”

“I have access to her planner. She is very organized.”

“Well log into it!” They yelled at her. She jumped slightly.

“I have to find the password.”

“Well where did you put it”

“I put it somewhere that would be hard to find. Ummm..wait I think I moved it from there. Maybe it’s...no.”

They stared as she talked to herself. 

_ Jesus. I’m not any closer than when I walked in. _

  
  


~

You sat in your hotel room and waited for the cleaning person to finish the bathroom. You made sure to explicitly request a strict schedule of room and bathroom maintenance when you booked the room. “All done!” She said. Pulling out some cash, you tipped her and bowed. Sitting on the bed, you ran your hands through your hair and groaned. “What the fuck am I doing?” you said to yourself. It’s only been two days and you have never felt worse. You knew it wasn’t the pregnancy. It was definitely missing Kuroo.

“Ok. Time to get this over with.” You grabbed your bag and headed out.

~

“Did anyone check the bathroom?” asked Ichiro. A bunch of groans broke out. Everyone was searching the office for the piece of paper that has your password on it. Not one project was being worked on. “Wait! I found something!” shouted Kai.

“It’s 11 numbers long?”

“Oh, no that’s the phone number of our paper supplier.”

“Oh. Then nevermind.”

“I’m going to start just typing stuff in,” Kuroo says. He opens your office door. Standing there for a moment, he took in the familiar smell of you _.  _ His eyes watered slightly. Tears threatening to fall.  _ Damnit Y/n. What are you doing? _

~

“The maid told me you had showed up,” you heard a familiar voice behind you as you waited in the study room, “I didn’t believe her.” 

Turning, you faced her. “Hi mother.” 

She stared down her nose at you. “Y/n. What do you need?” 

You shook your head. “You’re still as cold hearted as ever.”

“Oh stop being a brat,” she said, walking to her desk. “Always crying about how mean someone is being to you.”

“Well, the last time we saw each other, I was a child. So, of course I was crying.”

She rolled her eyes, “Fine. How can I help you?”

“Where is my father?” you asked.

“He is out on a trip.”

You pulled at your fingers nervously and took a deep breath. “For gods sake y/n. Just tell me what you need? Money?”

“Did you want me?” you just spit out suddenly. Making a trip all the way to see the two people that pushed you away nawed at your backbone. Anxiety filled you up.

“I don’t know what that means,” she said, her face unfazed by the question.

“I mean. Did you ever want me? A baby?”

The silence was long. Not dramatic. Just long. Like, when someone doesn’t feel any urgency in answering. “Y/n. We wanted a baby.” Pulling her chair out, she took a seat and looked up at you, “We planned the pregnancy. Went to appointments and took all of the pills. And then we ended up pregnant. With you.”

You hugged your body as you stood under her glare. “What does-”

“We planned everything for a son. We only needed a child for one reason. Someone to take on the family name and company. So imagine our disappointment when we had you. And after we had you, we found out we couldn’t have anymore kids. We would need to use a surrogate. Or adopt.”

“I could have done everything a son could have done for this company,” you said, a small amount of anger starting to spill.

“Y/n-”

“I was good enough, mother. You could have raised me to be whatever you needed me to be.”

“You were raised fine at that school. Best school in the country.”

“I was a child! I should have been with my parents!” You couldn’t help but yell. The tether on your control starting to snap. 

“Did you just come here to complain!” she shouted back, “We didn’t do enough for you? You wanted love too?”

Eyes blinking rapidly, you looked at her in realization. “It’s your fault,” you said, almost too quiet.

“Don’t mumble y/n.”

“It’s your fault!” Pointing at her, you allowed your tears of frustration to fall. “I don’t know how to let someone love me! I don't believe I can love someone back. And it’s because of you!”

“You’re fine-”

“No! I’m broken!”

“What are you talking about you ungrateful child?”

“I found someone. Someone nice, and strong...and not afraid to show his feelings. And I’m pushing him away,” you shook your head and laughed, “I’m...done.” Grabbing your bag, you made your way to the door. “I’m done letting what happened to me, keep me back.”

“Did you just come here to try and make me feel bad?” your mother asked, not bothering to walk after you. Taking one last look at her. Noting her age starting to show through her neatly placed makeup. “No. I came to tell you that you’re going to be a grandmother. Not that you or my father would give a shit.” 

And with that, you walked out.

~

“So we have found all of the numbers for our vendors. Pictures from an office party they had in the 90s. Bought lunch. Made paper airplanes and locked Y/n out of her computer,” Kuroo said as he laid flat on his back in the middle of the office. “Successful day.” The others sat around and looked through whatever paperwork was still left unturned. “Oh! Guys! It was in my purse!”

Death glares shot out at her like daggers. 

“Can I...punch-”

“No Akane,” Kai said, patting her head. Sitting up, Kuroo grabbed the paper and put it in his wallet. He would have to wait for the time to run out before he could attempt another log in. 

“Oh. It’s time to go home,” said one of the elderly women. Rustling could be heard as everyone gathered their things to leave.

  
  


Rei waited outside of the trainstation for Kuroo. He noticed that, for the past two days, Kuroo had come and gone without you. So he decided to follow him.  _ Where the hell is she? _ He stood close to him on the train and got off at your stop. Kuroo pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Hello? Daichi...no. I haven’t been able to find her.”

Rei listened as best he could without getting too close to raise flags.

“I don’t know. I can’t even imagine where she has gone. I...I just want her to come back. I don’t care about anything else.”

_ She left? How the hell did I miss her? No. You’re not going to get away from me. _

~

You made it back to your hotel room and laid down to finish crying your frustration out. The moment you had decided to come see your parents, you prepared for them being cold to you. But it still affected you.  _ Oh well. I had to get that out of the way. _ Your decision was clear now. Turning to lay on your back, you lightly caressed your tummy. Nothing had changed with your appearance, but your mentality had developed tenfold. 

“I will not be like her.”

  
  


~

Rei came back to your apartment building late that night, when he knew there would be no foot traffic, and got on the elevator. Pressing your floor number, he rode it all the way up. Looking around the hall to make sure it was empty, he stepped off and walked to your unit number. He jiggled the handle softly before pulling out some tools.  _ I will make sure that I know when she returns. I’ve waited long enough. I’ll get my revenge. She thinks she could make me look stupid. Like a small nothing of a man.  _

He worked on the handle until he was able to force it.  _ Good. I just need to keep this piece out,  _ He took parts of the mechanics of the knob out and then closed the door again _. That will make for the easiest entry. _

~

The next day, Kuroo logged into your computer and went through it. Looking for some sort of clue as to where you would have ran away to. Clicking on the application, he opened your digital planner. It defaulted to the beginning date of when the app was downloaded. “Looks like she downloaded it shortly after starting here,” he said to himself. Your planner was full. Times and activities. Everything was listed like an itinerary. It was like a written down visual of your ocd.  _ Wow. It was...extreme. _ He came to around the date where he first met you. You had penciled him in for a meeting.  _ This was the day we met. _

An extra event started being added to each day.  _ Lunch with Kuroo. _ He used his hand to cover his mouth as he continued. Each day, he sees his name being added. Dinners, lunches, groceries. Court dates and train rides.  _ She is in love with me and she doesn’t know. Stubborn woman. _

  
  
  
  


As he stood on the train to go home, he saw a man a couple of seats down. Once he met eyes with him, he turned away.  _ Creep. _

Rei’s heart was pounding. Even though he had changed his look, wore a hat and sunglasses. He felt like Kuroo could see him as clear as day.

Once off the train, Kuroo made his way to his door when he saw a woman waiting there. “Kaori?” She turned to her name and smiled. “Kuroo. I’ve been waiting here for so long. Did you forget?”

_ Oh shit. I completely forgot I made plans to have dinner with her. _ “Sorry. I’ve been having a hard week.” He rubs his hand down his face. “Well, I brought you food. We can talk about it.”

“Yea. I’d like that. Come in.” Opening his door, he let her in.


End file.
